Slayers Hunt
by MegireMethess
Summary: A long plot in which the Outer Barrier wages war on the Inner, Filia does anything for the stolen Val and the Mazoku Lords watch amused. It's not as dark as it may sound, really. F/X, L/G, A/Z.
1. SelfInvitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers and its contents.

Yo! Amateur here, a.k.a first Slayers Fanfic. This story will be kinda long, kinda wrong and will have its conflicting moments.

The story centres around two plots - Xellos and Filia's, and the rest of the Slayer's as it will be seen _long_ later in the story. So if you cant take long chapters that slowly build on the story as a whole and take forever to reach the climax... better not .

* * *

"Stand back!" Filia yelled, pointing her mace at a group of villagers that just barged into her doors. Picking up Val's egg, she took a step forward, as though daring the villagers to challenge her.

"Why are you attacking me in my home?!" Filia intoned, her mace shaking slightly. It wasn't like she'd had no idea, though.

"We know what you are, and we're not having any of it! Leave, and take that monster with you. And don't you dare return!"

Filia sighed. What with her adventures with Lina-tachi and tail-popping moments in town, trying to settle down has been a big problem. However, the villagers have always been kind enough to kindly request her to leave, or at most ignore her as much as possible. An afternoon invasion demanding her expulsion was a whole new thing...

"My, my, what have we here?" a bemused voice came echoing out of nowhere.

"Xellos?!" Filia said as, indeed, Xellos appeared behind the parting villagers.

"Ahh! A Monster!"

"You're with this guy too, aren't you!?" said one villager, pointing at Xellos.

"It's rude to point, you know," Xellos said as he landed on the ground. Then, walking past everyone into the house, he turned back to face the villagers.

"I think that's quite enough for one day, don't you?" Xellos wagged his finger, and tapped on his staff.

The villagers backed away, frightened.

"We'll be back, lady!"

And they ran...off. They won't be bothering the story again.

"So...Are you going to invite me into your house?"

* * *

"Well I must say, I'm rather surprised at the sudden visit, na-ma-go-mi," Filia said, casually ignoring his twitching brow. "Tea?"

"The finest."

Filia took a sip and set down two cups before sitting.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I see my favourite Golden Dragon?"

"The _only _golden dragon, if that was the intention of your sarcasm. Just name your business already with me, Xellos. What did Zelas tell her lapdog to do this time?"

"Itai, Filia-san," Xellos sipped his tea, and it was no surprise the water - or tea - level didn't fall as they left his lips. "That was uncalled for!" he said as he rested his chin on his hand, giving a small pout.

"Uncalled for?! What about that time you destroyed the cookies I was making?? Or when you were juggling Val's egg with my kitchen knives?!"

"Aww come on Fil-chan, I was doing your dustbin a favour when I burned your ...uhh... you called them "cookies"??"

Xellos ducked as Filia swiped at him with her mace. At the same time, the cup set down for Xellos was knocked over and shattered into countless pieces as it hit the ground. Tea oozed like blood over the beyond-repair shards of what was fine china - Seiruun.

"And besides! It's not like I would've dropped your finest culinary cutlery or anything - "

"ARGHHH!! I've had it with you! You barge into my house, you drink my tea, you taunt me with your Golden-Dragon jokes, you insult my baking, and now you break my BEST tea set!!"

"Uhh.. you _offered_ me that tea, Filia...And we both know I didn't exactly drink it. If you've given my taunts a name you probably enjoy them, "insult" is a lot less than what your cooking skills deserve and I would say _you_ broke your tea set, Fil-cha -"

"DON'T - CALL - ME - FIL - CHAN!!" Filia screamed and raised her mace, swinging it down with all the strength a golden dragon could muster.

The resulting explosion would have put the Dragon Slave to shame. Just kidding.

"Oh dear," Xellos looked around, the reminiscences of his summoned shield disappearing. "Now you've gone and destroyed your house, too. And they say we of the Mazoku love destruction...not that we love!"

The sounds of charred debris falling could be heard as they fell off the now standing Filia.

"O..Oh no..What have I done? What have I .." Filia said, dropping her mace.

"Murdered the last Ancient Dragon as a Golden one I suppose. _Again_."

Xellos was not much suited to absorbing these types of negative emotions, but they'd do.

"Val? Val??" Filia called as she desperately clawed at the rubble of her once-home.

"Hm?" Xellos said as he spotted a round object beneath all the gray and dirt. Of _course_ a small explosion like that wouldn't harm a dragon's egg.

Quietly, he picked up his egg and dropped it into his seemingly innocent bag.

This would be a pleasant surprise for Jyuu-oh-sama.

Everyone else will be in the picture later! That was a short introduction. Well then, why don't you tell me what you think? .


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. As usual. (

Claimer: On the other hand, I am the proud owner of this hopefully better-than-nothing plot! xD.

* * *

Shoot. I swallowed a medicinal tablet I was supposed to chew.

Ahh! For some reason the page suddenly changed and all my changes disappeared! Sorry if there seems to be a huge chunk missing from the story or if it doesnt make sense somewhere.

I don't know, Fil-chan probably translates as Firu-chan doesn't it? Sometimes I like it more than Fi-chan I guess.

Oo! reviews! And it wasn't flame! Don't worry, I'm planning a good ending for Filly and Vally. o-0 I did not just say that.

* * *

"X-Xellos..." Filia trembled with anger, her mace now pointed at him. "I saw that. Give him back..NOW!!"

"Ah? It's 'Xellos' now, is it?"

"Give him BACK!!"

Filia grabbed him by his front cape's hem and shook hard.

"Now, now Filia. We all know the rule: Finders keepers!"

Filia screamed and stuck her hand inside Xellos' slingbag.

"Ano, Filia, I don't think that's advisa - "

"EEeeeeppp!!"

Filia had jumped a foot before trying to pull her hand out.

"What does it feel like, dear Filia..?" Xellos whispered next to Filia's ear, eyes cracking open only slightly. One dose of this and he wouldn't be hungry for weeks!

"A-All th the... worst... the worst things I've ev-ver..."

"Really Fil-chan. Why don't you...name some?"

"Blood...cookies...dropped tea...!"

Xellos laughed hard and wiped a tear away as he released Filia's hand. "Really Fil-chan? I never knew I had such interesting objects in my repertoire. Oh what do you know, you were right."

Xellos pulled out a burnt cookie soaked in blood and, with a sniff, tea.

"I do wonder, however, how you tell the distinction between blood, tea, dropped tea and water. Anyone could tell these cookies from a mile away."

Filia was still on the ground, somewhat traumatised by the mysterious bag of tricks. Then she stood up.

"Please...please return Val to me. Please!"

Xellos, the evil priest of the Beastmaster, pretended to think about it. "No."

"Val..."

Filia cursed the day she met Xellos - again.

"But I suppose you could always try to earn the little fellow back yourself!"

"Earn him...back?"

"Yes! I, of course, had plans for this little visit. So for now, let us get to Lina-tachi! I do so love reunions, don't you?

* * *

"Hey Mister! Triple portions, Set A to Set Z! And step on it!"

"Li-na! At this rate the Seiruun Treasury will be left without a coin!"

"Well ya still got jewels don'tcha? Gourry I said that was MINE!"

"No you didn't Lina - Hey!"

"Oh bother."

All the other customers in the inn was, not for the first time, staring.

"You better make sure you can pay for this, missy!" yelled the innkeeper behind piling trays of food.

"Yeah whatever gramps, just hurry over here already!"

When the food did arrive for them, the second phase of Operation Mealtime happened: FFF, or Fight For Food.

For Amelia, if she was going to deplete the royal funds then she'd better take something out of it, for Zelgadis - well a chimera needed his nutrients and as for Lina and Gourry, just shut up, eat, period.

It was at this time of Need to Feed that Xellos and Filia phased next to their table and caused everyone else in the room to flee in madness. "Xellos-san!"

"You!"

"Who was that aga - Oww"

Lina finished her soup, let her fist fall and looked up.

"Yo, Xellos. And is that...Filia...?"

Lina cricked her neck to look at the figure behind Xellos.

"H-hi Lina...I'm fine too!" Filia said with the fakest smile of the history.

The group sweatdropped.

"You actually want them to think something's wrong, don't you Fil-chan?" Xellos whispered with a twitched mouth.

"Right on, garbage man!" Filia whispered back.

Meanwhile, Lina had managed to pilfer three sausages from Gourry's plate and a slab of meat from Amelia's, swiping it across Zelgadis' gravy before eating it.

Three loud "Hey!"s resonated throughout the inn.

"Lina-san, you should treat your friends better you know. It's not like you'll be getting bigger any...where...anytime."

"That's right Miss Lina! In the name of Justice, return what you stole in a moment of greed and evil!"

"Shut up," Lina responded with a none too polite burp. "I'm a growing kid! It doesn't matter if I eat a little more - can I have that? thanks -"

"Lina, you definitely eat a lot more than what a real growing kid needs," Zelgadis remarked, watching his last piece of steak go.

"Actually Zelgadis-san I'd be rather surprised if that's all she needs to eat to cast spells capable of destroying worlds, don't you?" Xellos said, pulling a cup of steaming tea out of nowhere.

"See? Even Xellos is on my side. So tell us, what're you doing here? What's the big idea? And why's Filia like that? You didn't do anything to her didcha?"

"And don't say it's a secret," everyone at the table said as Xellos raised his index finger.

--

"So there's a monster, - lick ice-cream -, who's getting overpowered, -lick ice-cream-, and the Lords of above, -lick ice-cream-, want us to get rid of him...her... for them. -lick ice cream-," Lina said as Xellos nodded at the appropriate times.

"A-an...overpowered...mazoku..?"Amelia said, unconsciously grabbing Zelgadis' stony hand.

"That aside, Xellos, don't you see a hell lot of plotholes here?" Lina said through a mouthful of sugared waffles.

"Plotholes?" Filia asked.

"Yeah, what's that Lina?" Gourry asked.

"Well, for starters, who does this mazoku serve? The dead Phibrizzo? The deadder Gaav? Insane Dolphin? Evil Dynast? Or is it... mommy dearest Zelas?

Xellos' facial features were twitching again. He hated being named after garbage as well as having his mistress referred to...wait WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?!

"Um..Well, we don't know..."Filia said, her head still pointedly facing the floor.

"How did you know Miss Dolphin was insane?" Xellos asked, curious.

"Huh? Nah, I was just - wait she's CRAZY?"

"Oh, nothing Linny-kins."

"Shut up Xellos."

"Which means one of them is just fooling around. Probably bored." Zelgadis observed, while making a mental note that Dolphin was bonkers.

"Okay next question: why the heck do they want US to finish M. Incognito? Okay ,stupid question, they're bored again and they hope I'll destroy the world, watching my friends die as I do so."

"Well - not exactly, Lina, but I suppose you do have a basis there..."

"So what's wrong with Filia?" Gourry asked, and everyone save Xellos turned to look at Filia.

"Xel-los? We're wai-ting... Or do you want a 'Life is Wonderful Remix'?" Lina grinned a grin worthy of her...various...titles.

"That's right Xellos-san! You had better give up your evil ways and tell us what you did to poor Filia! Do not resist the light of friendship, for Justice always prevails!!" Amelia was hanging from a modest chandelier from above.

"That's a dangerous height, Amelia. Get down!"

And Xellos suddenly remembered how tasty doubt was.

"Say, Amelia-san..."Xellos began, rising up to meet Amelia at eye level. "You actually support Justice because it 'always' prevails, don't you? Yes, a wise decision! All the charade you put on as a naive little girl is just to ward off serious bad people and rally your own warriors, isn't it? From young, you've seen that the 'good' people tend to triumph more! I never knew this side of you! Shame on you Amelia Wil Tesla...Seiruun."

Amelia was shaking, and everyone else was either stunned, worried, bewildered as to what was going on or plain didn't care.

Time for the killing blow.

Xellos opened his eyes to reveal, well, eyes. Evil eyes.

"Isn't that right, princess of the white kingdo - "

Lina, who was getting impatient from the direction their talk was going, had lifted her foot up, hooked it with Xellos' and smashed it down onto the floor. Hard.

"Ite-te-te-te-te..."

"Look, Xellos, stop wasting our time here and start talking. There's a new flavour of parfait in town and I want to get it before the shop closes so hurry up!"

Oh-oh. New flavour of parfait. Lina was serious about this one.

"Very well, I took Val's egg."

"You _what_?!" everyone except for the two who already knew echoed.

"Well I found it in the remains of Filia's house after she destroyed it in an a poor attempt to attack me, you see, and.. I guess I decided to keep it! I'm sure you of all people will appreciate how wonderful eggs can be, Lina."

"Heh," Lina said, recovering from her shock. "Wondered where your evil part lay in this. So what, we finish this guy off for you and Filia gets her foster son back?"

"That remains to be seen, Miss Lina."

Everyone raised their head at this.

"I'll have to ask what course of action my Mistress prefers to take first."

"A Mother's Day gift, eh? I never knew you to be the filial type, Xellos."

"Mother's Day?" Xellos was curious again. Humans really did have the most inventive ways to amuse themselves!

"Yeah. Second Sunday of the Fifth Month. Thank your mums for bringing you into this world, whether you're being offered to the Greater Beast or not."

"Hmm..." Xellos was sparking off ideas of his own already. "At any rate, you should know that we Mazoku hate to owe anyone anything.. but..."

Filia's face fell (wow, another FFF!). What obligation did Lina-tachi have to help her now? Val would probably be locked away at birth or thrown into some cell, made to do unspeakable things, harshly rounded up to be another pawn of the Mazoku lords... She wouldn't even be able to call Val Val anymore!

"Hang on a minute. You're not expecting _me_ to be a part of this, are you?" Zelgadis asked. "In case you've forgotten, I'm trying to find cure to my body, not go about helping the Mazoku Lords. The only reason why I was following this bandit-hunting group was because I happened to be going in the same way for a Claire Bible page."

"Of the Western Mountains?"

"..yes.."

"Something the Serpent Sissy Swordsmen Bandits tipped you off about after you got them Sailor Girl outfits?" Xellos cracked open an eye to witness Zelgadi's expression for what he was about to do.

"..y-yes..." Zelgadis' face turned red as he remembered what he had to do to get those sailor girl outfits.

"Oh lookie! See what I've got here!" Xellos waved his hand and a yellowed piece of parchment appeared.

"Oh my! How _fascinating_! What an _intriguing_ piece of paper! How interesting this is, a _remarkable_ snippet of information indeed! Marvellous, simply marvellous. So _that's_ how you make a chimera! What?! That's _all_ it takes to reverse the process? Goodness, and to think you've spent nearly all your life looking for something like this -"

"Give that to me!" Zelgadis stepped forward, only to trip over Lina's stuck-out foot from hooking Xellos', denting his face in a perfect portrait in the comparably soft wooden floor.

"Zelgadis-san! Are you okay!?" Amelia dashed forward. Zelgadis' eyes were spinning around and around and around... (we think it's from shock for missing the best chance to get that life information)

_Ah, now that Zelgadis is attracted as well, all's left is Lina. Amelia will follow Zelgadis, Filia wants Val, and Gourry will follow Lina. That just leaves Lina._

"So impulsive, Zelgadis-san! How about this, everyone? Why don't you all go and get some parfait with Miss Lina while Lord Beastmaster and I arrange a handsome reward for all of you? Hmm? Well then, bye now!"

"'Wait! Come back!" Filia cried as Xellos floated away from the group, preparing to phase away.

"My, my! I didn't know you were so fond of my company, Fil-chan! Behave my dear, m'kay? I don't think the Seiruun treasury can take any more mace-samas! Miss me, Zel-bunny!"

And with that, Xellos phased away, ready to report all that was absolute to his loyal-to Mistress.

Well, no. Who was he kidding? Actually, he was very interested in that new flavour of parfait...

* * *

Sorry, like cyberimp6 reviewed, this is quite a disorganised chapter.

Taka: A perfect way to introduce everyone, don't you think?


	3. Convince & Coax

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers.

That last fic really didn't seem normal did it?? Ahh well. You know the anime - a long journey ahead, stupid things happening inbetween.Disorganised writing style? Well, I guess I get what you mean, seeing it as I'm writing it as I imagine it. Things just happen so fast in the anime, doesn't it?

I'm not sure what kind of writing style to apply for Slayers fic. I see ones with long descriptions and flowing paragraphs with some dialogues... Then some which are almost entirely dialogues...

Oh well!

* * *

Well I was wondering - sure Xellos would never betray Lord Beastmaster or disrespect her in any way, but I was wondering if he would still be in his trickster mood. I have really limited sources on this - I never got to read the novels :(

* * *

Xellos: Filia, you wouldn't come to Wolf Pack Island when you have a chance to save your foster son with a little job, would you?

Filia: Why not?!

Xellos: Well, I hear Ancient Dragon eggs make _excellent_ souffle...

Filia: NONONO STOP!!

Or something like that. -shrugs- . Up to now, they never really had to deal with Xellos when it comes to threats of destroying something they had to save.

Umm correct me on this one?

* * *

So THANKS A BUNCH for all the passionate reviews! . I would really appreciate any sort of constructive comment at all. If you don't like something, go ahead and tell me P.

I know you're hot, but flames burn. It hurts.

Beastmaster Zelas was surprised, not to say the least when Xellos appeared in his usual kneeling position, except he now had two tall glasses of parfait in his hands. Which looked very...odd.

"Greetings, my Lady!"

And he was sounding more cheerful than usual. It was these little spices of variety that she enjoyed so much. If everything was the same everytime, then what was the point of creating something like the Trickster Priest?

"Xellos. What are those...?"

"Parfait! Now with fresh orange slices and whole pudding pieces to add."

He licked a hazel brown substance.

"And hot caramel! Want one?"

She was not uninterested in the objects of the human world either, and Xellos always took care to bring something back each time. Though she would have preferred a gear of some sort, a mechanism to toy with..

"..Sure." Zelas said, with a slight tint of awkwardness. Her right hand rose in perfect synchrony as Xellos stepped forward to hand her the cool glass.

She stuck a long, silver spoon deep inside the layered cream, and let it rest on her tongue.

"It's cold."

"That is one of its selling points, Mistress!"

Hmph. She put it at one side and resolved to explore that odd substance later.

"Report."

Xellos licked his lips all round and swallowed the cream.

"They are interested in the preposition, Mistress! I have more-or-less managed to secure a deal with them. All that's left - "

"Wait, Xellos. What did you use to gain their approval?"

"Well, Jyuu-ou-sama said I could use any method, so... "

Xellos scratched his head sheepishly.

"I took Filia-san's foster son!"

Xellos took off his slingbag and lifted it to Zelas' hands, still eating the parfait.

"Uh, no thanks. The last time I put my hands in there I got a Dolphin doll I never wanted to see. Maybe next time."

Xellos grinned. During some centuries ago Zelas and the other lords had somewhat gotten into a depression mood after the Koma Wars. To remedy his mistress' boredom, he had offered her his bag to pick from. There was a high chance one got something they detested, but a lucky pick meant something valuable to the picker. She'd nearly murdered him for trying to get some age-old wine, but...

Needless to say, Xellos was always the lucky picker!

With a swift swipe, he took out the humming egg.

"Lucky me!"

Zelas snorted.

"Zelas-sama, would you be interested in raising an egg until Lina-tachi finishes their job for us?"

Zelas took one look at the egg.

"No."

But she kept her eyes on the egg. Sensing her indecisiveness, Xellos chanced questioning his mistress.

"Why not, Beastmaster? It is an Ancient Dragon's egg, and will definitely keep you company during the long hours I'm going to be away."

It had been going well so far. He'd acted as though there was nothing wrong with taking something so much of importance to a Golden Dragon, and it seemed like there was indeed nothing wrong so far. Perhaps Mistress was planning something for Val..?

"It won't bother you! It'll just take up some space. Besides, it's very obedient! Stay Val, stay."

Zelas chewed her lip as the egg, obviously, stayed.

"Well then!" Xellos finished his parfait (or rather made it vanish) and put the egg right on top of the glass, placing it on the armrest of her throne.

And they continued discussion.

* * *

"What's taking Xellos so long? I've finished my parfait already!" Lina was trying to chew the bits of sticky fudge that got stuck on the curved edge of the spoon, and it was proving rather difficult. She wished Xellos would show up already. Then maybe she'd forget all about that last piece of fudge...

"What I don't get is what Xellos meant by 'arranging a handsome reward'.. He's not going to actually give me that Claire Bible piece is he?" Zelgadis wondered aloud.

"Knowing that idiot, he'll probably burn it before your eyes before we're done!" Filia had calmed down a bit. All this while she'd been worrying sick over the things that could happen to Val and the responsibilities that would come from it. Now that it had, she wasn't sure what to feel. Somehow, deep inside, she thought that things would work out...

"Uhh, guys? A little help here?" Gourry called.

"What's wrong Gourry? Ugh!"

Amelia looked like some sort of hapless zombie, sitting on the ground and mumbling to herself. Occasionally, she gave a sigh.

"Well Amelia was talking to me about what what's-his-name said, and I told it'd be fine if it was true! I was just trying to comfort - "

"Idiot!!" Lina headlocked Gourry. "How is that supposed to comfort her you idiot!? You just changed her entire view of life! Gourry, you are incredible!!"

There was the sound of someone phasing, and everyone turned around.

"Xellos! Well how'd it go?"

Lina released Gourry.

"Well, Lord Beastmaster and I have decided on this!" Xellos said, clearly enjoying himself. "We believe that, by doing us such a great favour, everyone can have what they want!"

Needless to say everyone was suspicious of Xellos.

"Really, Xellos? Anything we want?" Lina grabbed Xellos by the turtleneck. She definitely wasn't trusting this.

"Anything you dream of that we can grant, really!" Xellos said. This was the hard part - convincing the Slayers. "Just make sure you can take it!"

"Careful, Xellos, I have some very vivid dreams. You'll really grant them?"

'Without a doubt!"

"Hmm.." Lina considered him. Zelgadis furthered his options. Filia watched worriedly. Amelia was mildly aware. Gourry was confused.

Lina sighed. This was a very awkward reunion of the Slayers. No way mazoku were going to grant anyone wishes. Lina looked at Xellos' apprehending smile.

"Fine. But if I don't like anything, you'd better have nothing to do with it, Xellos."

"I will do my best, Lina." Xellos' lips curled upwards in a silent grin. The first mission was completed.

Now, to let things unravel...

* * *

Ahh! School's back on again.


	4. Talks & Walks

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. I kinda though this wouldn't be necessary, being on a fanfiction website, but oh well.

By the time I lost this document due to an internet error and retyped it and found myself deep in the middle of the night...

I pretty much realised this chapter isn't quite like the others.

Ehe, I'm neutral.

* * *

Zelas did not like the meetings Dynast was holding.

They were awkward, new and often plagued with long periods of silence in which everyone contemplated to the fullest anything each other said. It could not be helped - to view each other's spoken thoughts with a critical mind was essential for beings of power.

Dynast had somehow assumed a similar role to that of Phibrizzo - the power shift had been so sudden it hardly seemed to have happened, and yet it was such a significant change that Zelas should have been thinking about it more than she did these..regular meetings. But his slightly more authoritative position seemed natural and just simply went unquestioned.

Zelas supposed that not attending these meetings meant that she would be missing out on whatever the other two lords had to discuss, and she didn't like the idea of that, either. It wasn't so much as _why_ she attended these meetings as why she attended these meetings held by _Dynast_.

It was not that Dynast had officially became their ruler and could now order everyone about - far from it. Still...

Plus, Phibrizzo didn't hold meetings so much as appeared in the seat of another lord's throne, choosing personally to establish whatever it was he wanted to with the other lords after having alerted them unpleasantly somewhat with his sudden uninvited presence.

She made her entrance into the usual meeting room that neither seemed fit for meeting nor really a room, summoned her own throne in the plane to face the other two lords, sat, crossed her legs and leaned in her usual sitting position.

"Zelas," Dynast acknowledged.

"Dynast. Dolphin," she nodded back.

Nevertheless, to condescend the other two lords in the open would be foolish at this point.

Zelas also disapporved of how much more self-conscious she would become in presence of the other two lords. It was only to be expected - but she did not relish the realisation. She knew she was not as immediately powerful, but she was ever so slightly crossed between confidence and rationality. She treaded more carefully than she had ever remembered during these...precarious meetings.

Dolphin's humming suddenly became more noticeable as the room sunk into yet another period of silence.

Another thing Zelas didn't like about the meetings was that she somehow got the impression that Dynast and Dolphin was more collaborated than she was - or at least seemed to be on the same page. On the other hand, despite having been fed information from the two, she felt that she was still missing some vital information not shared with her exclusively.

Dolphin suddenly stopped humming, and turned to look at Zelas, as though only just registering her presence.

"We are gratified for lending us your priest for this occasion," she gushed slowly in her smooth voice rather suddenly.

There it was again. "We", she had said, not to mention that this did not seem usual of Dolphin. Then again, Zelas couldn't quite evident what the usual of Dolphin was like.

Being with the two other lords was nothing short of a headache. Zelas was adept in mind games, but Dynast was a master - so much more better, and Dolphin was simply too unreadable and unstable.

"Xellos has managed to convince Lina and her company for the time being," Zelas said, choosing her words carefully. No sooner had she said this than the room changed atmosphere into one of rapid computing and analysing. Various aspects of what she just said were calculated to their full, to see if there were loopholes underneath the surface meaning. A lie could be easily detected, and the truth difficult to hide.

Zelas continued. "They are co-operating under the lull of being rewarded with whatever they desire."

And she even felt odd saying that.

"There is a catch, is there not, Zelas..?"

"Of course," Zelas said, choosing not to answer her true question. Dolphin blinked, looked away and became transfixed in her delicate fingers. A faint, whispery musical echo resurfaced not long after.

Zelas was still thinking furiously. Things did not make immediate sense - there were too many questions. First - what Dynast was planning. Then came the query as to why things seemed to be going the planned way for Dynast, even though she was obviously a main factor and could easily tear herself away from these plans - unless there was more to his supposed invitation for these meetings. The puppetmaster in all of this seemed to be obviously Dynast, but Mazoku of all knew that surfaces were _nothing_.

Her mind was a vast mixture of countless questions. She didn't look at Dynast - she knew his eyes would already be there, waiting for their eye-contact that would no doubt only make Zelas feel worse. But only eyes revealed...things, when they came down to this.

And then the atmosphere seemed to change. Dynast stood up, and the other two lords followed suit. In this silent and short encounter, each of them had came to vaguely the same conclusions - continue observation.

With a faultless nod, Dynast swept away from the room with a regal stride.

Zelas became less tense, now having decided what to do. She too took her leave, leaving Dolphin alone.

Dolphin propped herself back on her throne, unreadable as her eyes spanned over her palms. She hugged her knees, rocked back and forth, humming a decidedly different tune as she waited for her priest to pick her up.

* * *

Lina was in a grumpy mood. She had not had a good night's sleep. In fact, she hadn't had a night's sleep at all. She was trying, but failing miserably, to contemplate the Mazoku lords and their unpredictable plans. Her extremely limited information of the lords didn't help, and what limited understanding she had of them contradicted any plausible explanations she made to explain their doings.

Things were too complicated for her liking.

"Rise and shine!" a familiar, chirping voice said. Lina felt her fringe ruffle as Xellos blew on her head.

"Stop it, Xellos," Lina mumbled, crawling to her feet, exhausted.

"Morning, Lina!"

Amelia had miraculously recovered from her little...ailment after everyone demanded Xellos...cure...her. He had whispered something and the next, Amelia was all fine and shine.

"It sure took you a long time to get up today Lina!"

Maybe shine too fine.

Everyone exchanged their morning wishes and strapped on their bags, ready to continue on the journey Xellos had set. They were travelling along a particularly long stretch of a dirt road and the place seemed somewhat deserted.

The walk that morning was relatively quiet. It would be late in the day when they got to the borders of Seiruun.

Amelia was happy and contented with the morning silence, Filia made it a point not to talk unnecessarily in case Xellos started trying his usual taunts, Lina was having a long travel of mental thought herself, Zelgadis too was thinking all sorts of possibilities for himself he hadn't the previous day, Gourry kept quiet as even he knew not to ask questions in an atmosphere as this and Xellos was nothing if not secretive.

The early rays of sun in the day proved to be an emotionless mood of constant moving of the legs...

When the silence was broken again, it was when Lina had nearly walked into a large sign. The road had split into two and, from glancing at the distance, could be told that they went very different ways indeed.

"Well, Xellos?" Zelgadis demanded. Perhaps how Xellos answered his question would give him an insight as to exactly what Xellos was planning, supposing he really _was_ planning something and not just blindly leading them away from his purposeful destination. How he began his answer would tell him more than what he would seem to reveal...

...Only he wasn't there.

The Slayers turned back to look at a nonexistent Xellos.

"Oh, bother."


	5. A Nice Xellos

This chapter builds a bit more on the relationship and social side!

* * *

"Aarghh!! That's IT. When that guy comes back I'm turning him to casserole!!"

"Hey good idea Filia! I'm starving."

Gourry was fixated on the sign, which turned out to be a simple directory. The road to the left took them to a town called Vault, while the road to the right wasn't specified, but had the look of a huge town afar, though it was hard to tell.

Lina, distracted, went to crowd around the board with the others.

"Let's take the road on the...right. No wait it's facing me, so it's the left. But it's a road, so...uhh...huh?"

"We're going THAT way, Gourry." Lina pulled one side of his face and pointed straight at the road to the left.

"Harh? Barh Whhry?"

"Because it brings us to a town and not to the middle of nowhere, jellyfish brains!"

"Barh, Rhina, ah hrink whee shoo'l go tha' whay."

"Why?" Lina said with everyone else, releasing Gourry and facing him.

"The town in that direction is unspecified and obviously further away, Gourry, if it really is there."

"Well...It's like this, you see... Back in my mercenary days, I ran into this situation before."

"You were here before, Gourry-san?"

"Well not really, but I remember this mercenary saying that we should follow our hearts, and something's telling me that we should - "

Lina thwacked Gourry over the head.

"That's IT? You had some feeling that we should go to the middle of nowhere instead of a town??"

Lina grabbed Gourry and shook him hard.

"A town has INNS! Soft beds! FOOD!"

"And the left is closer to the heart Gourry-san! So..."

Gourry held a finger to his face like he'd just understood something.

"That feeling's gone now, for some reason..."

"You can be really unbelievable sometimes, Gourry-san," Filia said, shaking her head. She remembered the first time they met.

"I know Xellos is hardly leading us to a normal town, but right now I couldn't care less. Let's go, Amelia."

"We're gonna leave you behind, Gourry!"

"Hey wait up, guys!"

* * *

The Slayers were walking through the town and its crowded inhabitants almost as though it were any other.

"They don't seem to like us very much," Filia noted.

It was true. A hushed silence fell over wherever they went, and people stared.

"Maybe it's because we stand out..." Amelia was looking about. "They seem poor, Mr Zelgadis.."

Indeed, most were dressed in typical peasant garb. Only a handful wore less-than-presentable cotton clothing.

Everyone was being unnerved by the suspicious looks being thrown at them, and it didn't help that whispers were heard the moment they walked by..

"I'll go ask around," Amelia said, resolved to try and talk to the locals. She approached a couple.

"Hey! Um, Mister!"

The man turned around, and shook his head before turning back to his wife, who seemed rather stunned.

"How strange!"

Filia bent down to talk to an approaching little boy.

"Excuse me, could you tell us where - "

"I'm sorry, miss. My mother told me not to -"

A lady caught the boy about his waist, hoisted him up and threw the Slayers a sharp look before hurrying away.

"Well that's not very nice."

The group continued their sightseeing with growing anxiety.

"There's an inn over there," Zelgadis said suddenly.

"Well they can't throw customers out! Oi! Innkeeper!" Lina threw open the door to a double-storeyed, decent inn.

"Lina!" hushed Gourry.

People in the inn were all staring. After a few moments, more than half the customers left the inn and those who stayed were well and hurrying up with their food. In minutes, the inn emptied of customers.

"Ehe..."

Lina strode confidently to the counter, and rang the bell loudly.

"Hey innkeeper!"

A short, stout and stumpy man hurried over with a towel over his shoulders, reached for something under the counter and flashed it to the Slayers.

It read: "Lunch Pies are 2g each and Dinner Pies are 3g each with dessert. Rooms are 15s a night."

"Ya don't gotta push it that far..." Lina sweatdropped.

"We want five portions of Lunch and Dinner pies each. Ooh and two rooms please!"

The fat innkeeper stared at the princess for a few moments, then nodded and bustled off to what seemed like a kitchen. In moments, everyone was seated at the decent tables on decent chairs and sturdy decent floors.

"So Amelia," Lina began, after having swallowed a generous portion of meat pie. " What exactly did Xellos say to you before we left? You sure seemed a lot happier afterwards."

"Yeah. You've been in a good mood all day, Amelia." Gourry too was shoving several pieces of pie into his mouth at a time.

"You can not trust what a monster says! They just keep telling you what you want to hear and deceive you. Don't listen to that pile of rubbish Amelia!" Even with a numbing hunger, Filia was eating pie like mooncake and drinking plain water like tea.

"Oh, it's alright Filia! Xellos-san was really nice."

* * *

Suddenly, all the three Mazoku lords and their immediate underlings leaned forward in their thrones as they observed the scene.

"Foolish child. Since when has Zelas' little servants ever been _nice_?"

Sherra maintained the appropriately stiff stance, moving only her head as Dynast walked towards one particularly shiny wall. An ice wall meant a mirror, and there were few better things to see than Dynast himself. In his opinion, anyway.

"That Xellos must have complimented on her exquisite beauty and superior intelligence like me."

Sherra lowered her head as she sweatdropped. One of her duties was to polish the 'mirrors', and this wasn't the first time she found out why...

* * *

"Xellos always knows how to treat a girl!" Dolphin was smiling quite widely and still rocking in her throne. "Don't you think so?" She directed the question to no one in particular.

"Tch. That guy is just -... " Riksfalto faltered under her glare and kept quiet.

Then she became mad with cheer again.

"He must have told her what a cute young lady she was!"

Dolphin hummed a cheerful tune while gazing intently at the portal she was looking through.

* * *

Zelas leaned sideways on her throne and softly rubbed the edges of her wine cup with her index finger casually.

"Whatever he did, it's way better than what the other two are coming up with."

* * *

"He told me that he was just using my services as a human with heartfelt emotions, and that Justice really triumphs because I believe in it! Wasn't that sweet of Xellos? That was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!"

* * *

"Ahh," the Mazoku lords echoed in understanding.

* * *

"Well, I suppose that would work," Dynast, intelligent, tall, dark (in an evil way) and handsome said, turning pointedly away from his general.

* * *

"It's the same as saying she's cute and pretty anyway!" whined Dolphin with her doll face.

"Well - "

* * *

Zelas purred contentedly, knowing that this reflected well on her own wit and charm.

* * *

Xellos was grinning happily on the rafters, unnoticed and unseen by the Slayers, swinging his legs.

* * *

"Whaat?!"

"Amelia, don't tell me you - "

"Lina, what's going o – oww."

"The best thing anyone ever said to you was a _monster_?!"

"Oh come on, Lina. You shouldn't stereotype monsters like that.. we must judge them on a case-by-case basis!"

"If that happened, Amelia, the whole world would be chaos by now."

"But doesn't everyone think that Xellos might be a little -"

"NO!!" yelled everyone save Gourry, who was more interested in some of Filia's leftover mooncake pie.

"Well, not really.." Filia mumbled.

Everyone stared at Filia, including Xellos who watched intently.

"Filia..?"


	6. Transformation

Disclaimer: Mm yeah, I dont own Slayers. But I do own the lives of these ants!! Bwahahaha!! -Gets bitten by an ant-

Oww.

My laptop is being swarmed by ants. Seriously. they keep appearing!! And Im not even eating!! .. Well not really.

This chapter is going to be a little... emotional in the anger sense. Filia explodes in this one. I'd always wondered what it'd be like if she actually almost lost all her mind, not those cute anger marks that pops up around her head whenever Xellos teases her.

But I promise this is just her releasing her frustration. She doesn't really hate Xellos. Even if she seems to. Well fine she does in a way, but...

I should probably stop typing now.

* * *

**Setfiregirl**: Ooh I didn't expect anyone to read up to here and still bother with a review after all those unpopular chapters. Do you like X/F pairing then? Thanks a bunch!!

* * *

The innkeeper was about to serve the dinner pies, but thought much better of it when everyone were suddenly quiet and staring at a blonde priestess who was turning red rapidly.

"I thought you hated Xellos," Zelgadis said.

"Yeah, so did I!" Lina had enough to think about already, and if one of the team members were going to start getting attracted to someone cruel, evil and most of all annoying, then she might as well stop all this rubbish and go on her way to make some money like she was doing before. "Filia, I think it's time you explained exactly what happened when Xellos took Val's egg. And don't try leaving out any details."

"I-I was..running into some trouble with the locals and then Xellos suddenly appeared and scared them off and then I invited him into the house and then he scared me too and I kind of destroyed the house and lost sight of Val and then when I turned around to face Xellos he had put Val's egg in that bag of his and then he made a preposition to get him back and of course I had to agree because I didn't want anything to happen to Val, so I..I.."

Filia was shaking and her eyes went slightly red, but no tears fell.

"Lina! You've gone a bit too far this time!" Amelia rushed over to Filia, trying to comfort her.

"I'm not done yet, Filia. I know it's good to repay debts and whatever, but you _invited_ an evil monster into your accomodations? And most importantly it was _Xellos_! Sheesh!"

"It was a leading question! If I'd told him to get lost, Val would have been taken anyway!" Filia was now on the defensive, having recovered from her momentary despondence.

"What's a 'leading question', Amelia??" Gourry whispered to Amelia, who was having difficulty answering.

There was a momentary pause.

"I'm sure Filia had her reasons," Zelgadis said, weary of the conversation.

"No, Zel, I don't think it's so simple. From what Xellos said, he wasn't aiming for Val at all until - "

"So now _you're_ believing what he said?"

"Hell no, I'm just trying to clarify something with Filia!"

"Both of you, stop it!" Amelia was clearly upset at the quarreling. "Miss Filia is a responsible and knowledgeable woman - have some faith in your friends! I'm sure she didn't mean it. Xellos must have tricked her somehow!"

"Well, I _have_ fooled cleverer, I must agree."

Everyone turned as the sound of Xellos phasing filled the inn.

"Xellos!"

"Get lost, namagomi! Go jump in a lake!"

Xellos opened one eye and arched his brow.

"A very good evening to you too, Filia dear."

"Xellos, stop that, dammit!" Lina was geting worked up too.

_Ahh, the taste of strife!_

"Stop what, Linny?"

"Xellos-san, where do we go from here?" Amelia questioned, trying to direct attention elsewhere. In the background, Zelgadis and Gourry were trying their best to hold back a Dragon Slave-caster.

"Well!" Xellos pulled out a map from his bag and opened it before the Slayers. Xellos tapped the map, and everyone instantly followed his finger.

"You see, everyone, if we follow along this trail past the borders to Amorteria, then camp here and here and here, then ... It's a secret!"

The map snapped back together and burnt to black, shrivelled pieces.

...

"Let go of me Gourry, I HAVE to send that bastard at _least_ a fireball!!"

"Lina, you musn't use words like that!" Amelia too, was straining to hold her back.

--

"Xellos," Filia said softly but firmly.

"Hello!" Xellos waved his fingers.

"Look, I'm being serious here, Xellos."

"Oh?"

"I want..to know.. when I can have Val back. "

"When you've finished your little jobs like good little dragons of course!"

"But..!"

Xellos opened both his eyes, revealing callous and condescending eyes, void of emotion and pity. But Filia was made of slightly sterner stuff. This concerned her foster son. The last of the Ancient Dragons. Her debt and responsibility. She would do anything if just to give him a fighting chance - no, she didn't want him to fight anymore. There was enough bloodshed as it were. She didn't want him to ever be related with the Mazoku lords ever again. In the slim chance she would get him back...

"I just want to know some information about this ...Mazoku that we're hunting, if he or she is real. How far is this mazoku? What's his or her power?"

Xellos remained silent.

"And..how long do you expect us to really complete this task in?"

Xellos let his lids fall, and in seconds he was the trickster priest again. His smile was a touch more genial, and his eyes seemed to have softened, even though it was impossible to see them.

"That is also a secret!"

Everyone else stopped fighting and turned at the scene. Filia's head was hanging - her hair hid her hurt (5 h's!) expression. Xellos slightly shook his head in disapproval. To have fought all the while back in the older days just to find that her efforts were stolen. He disliked the resilient to be emotionally wounded too much. It only made them grew stronger - and Filia had grown to be more resilient than he'd prefer.

"You...you.."

Her breathing became harder and her jaws tightened.

"Hm?"

"You NAMAGOMI!!" She swung her mace - which Xellos dodged and sent flying away - but that was only fa distraction. In moments, she transformed into a more lethal than cute dragon which caused the roof of the inn to explode and shatter furniture.

The rest of the Slayers ran outside.

"Filia!!" Lina yelled as the golden dragon flew about in blind rage, sending laser breaths around where Xellos would have been if he hadn't phased away.

"Just leave her. She'll calm down soon." Zelgadis said, drinking a cup of coffee that he managed to save before the whole inn collapsed.

"Zelgadis-san! How can you say that! Miss Filia is clearly at a loss and very upset! Can you not comprehend the maternal feelings of a foster mother trying to save her son? We must help her to find the light again! Don't you agree, Gourry-san?"

"Well..sort of.. I guess. What's 'maternal'?"

At this moment, the innkeeper clambered out of the rubble and strode angrily towards the four, holding up a huge sign which read 'You just destroyed my inn! How are you going to pay for my loss?!'

It was somewhat regrettable that Filia, defeated, landed on the innkeeper at this point in moment as well and pinned him down. Xellos followed to phase nearby, forever smiling at a defeated opponent.

"I h-h..."

"Mm?"

"H-hate you."

"Oh, dear."

"I _hate_ you. I _**HATE**_ you."

"Well there's a surprise," mumbled Zelgadis.

"Remember to breathe, Fil-chan! The impossible lack of air is making you quite delirious."

Then he turned to Lina and tossed a tattered paper at her. Lina caught it and examined it.

"What the hell's this?"

"It's a map! I drew it myself. Not bad, don't you think?"

"It's only got this town and Amorteria on it connected by a stupid line you bastard!!" Lina threw the map at Xellos.

"Well then, I'm sure all of you know where to go next then." Xellos flicked the map off him and it too, like the map before, left no traces as it caught fire and disappeared.

Xellos looked up at the darkened sky (actually he just faced the sky without actually opening his eyes).

"Well then, that's enough for me today! Bye-bye!"

Shakily, Filia got up among the other cowering Slayers. She raised her head, gritting her teeth.

"DAMN YOU, XELLOS!!"

She could almost hear his disembodied laughter echoing in her mind as she slipped into unconsciousness and the 'comfort' of Zelgadis' arms who really just happened to be there.

"What do you say we get to another inn and forget all this in the morning," Zelgadis said, exasperated. A golden dragon was heavy.


	7. MIAmelia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers. They belong to...um... some people .**

Im introducing the rest of the little characters since everyone does them!

I would have made a story of them long ago if I had the time and I managed to piece the plot together, but this'll have to do for now.

Ral: Uhh..hello. Nice to meet you..

Taka: Yo. I'm her love interest and she's mine. Which would make me a guy.

AC: ONE of your love interests, anyway..

Ral: Not so loud..!!-squirms-

Taka: Hey, hey, you're not talking, Take.

Take: What shall I say..?

Taka: That guy looks like me and he's the practically non-existent member of the group. He never lies or cheats, which is going to lead to his downfall one day because he's a shapeshifter.

Ral: Taka...

Taka: Yes, Ral-chan?

Ral: ...

Taka: Speaking of which, we haven't told everyone AC's gender yet!

AC: WHAT THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??

Take: Enjoy.

* * *

**Setfiregirl**: Ehh!! Now that you mentioned it, I typed TEA instead of COFFEE! Shoots! But it is startling to think that you were thinking of coffee too. Maybe I'll review your fics when I find myself a competent reviewer. xD.. Thanks a lot, really. Dont know what to say. . (edit: I changed it to coffee!)

If even one person hangs around to read to the end of this super long story, then I'll not stop :).

That said, what is a writer but one who promises to improve for her readers?

* * *

Filia awoke to the faint rays of sunshine, finding herself laid on a soft bed. The opened an eye and cringed at the bright light barely filtered from the thin white curtains. She blinked, slowly opened both her eyes and adjusted to the illuminated surroundings quite unlike yesterday night.

_Yesterday night!_

Filia bolted upright, hissed in pain and immediately fell back on her pillow.

Sitting across the room near the door, Lina snapped awake. She looked at her for a moment, then gave her a warm smile.

"Morning, Filia."

Filia chewed her lip. She wasn't sure if she could respond. Lina stood up, stretched and gave a big yawn.

"I'll go check up on the guys."

Filia trusted herself to give a small nod. Lina returned her with one, got up, stretched slightly and left the door wide open as she left. Fresh air wafted in. It was a brand new, crisp morning.

The extertions of yesterday left her muscles sore and aching. She lifted a hand, and examined it to her shoulder. Then the other. She looked across her legs, and felt about her face and neck.

No injuries. She threw him laser breaths the near equal speed of bullets and he'd returned minimal offense.

There _was_ a particularly spot of purple bruise around her thighs, though...

She grit her teeth. She'd never be able to take him on. Too strong. Too powerful.

Just what was she _really_ fighting for...? Was it worth it? It had to be, because..

She looked around the room, and noticed that Amelia wasn't around. That was odd - didn't the girls usually share a -

"**WHAT DO Y'MEAN YOU FELL ASLEEP**?"

The scream was followed by a blast, the unhingeing of a door and finally a lot of dust.

Gourry, crawling backwards on his back, was moving across the hallway such that Filia could see him with a perpetually confused look.

"What are you so mad about, Lina?!"

"What am I mad about? What. Am. I. MAD ABOUT?"

Filia sweatdropped from her position of hugging her blanket and blinking.

"Alright jellyfish, I'll tell you what I'm so mad about. First I ask a perfectly strong and capable swordsman to carry Filia because she'd fainted, but the genius oh-so-accidentally DROPPED her -"

Oh. So that's how she got that bruise. She poked it and her muscles tensed in pain.

" - then I ask him to make sure Amelia returns by midnight, but he very conveniently chose to fall asleep **_especially_** after I'd told him to **keep watch**!!"

Gourry blinked.

"Do you _understand_, jelly brains??"

"Well, yeah, sort of I guess, Lina.. But who's 'Swordsman'?"

"**GOURRY!!**!"

Filia ducked under the covers as a very furious Lina in pink nightgown sent a huge fireball down the hallway.

"Heyhey, what's with the noise..?"

Zelgadis lumbered out of his room and yawned, barely registering a burnt Gourry down the hall. He sniffed the air.

"Do I smell coffee...?"

"Go do whatever you want! Sheesh."

Lina stomped away.

"Lina..?"

Then Zelgadis turned to Filia, and one side of his mouth tautened to form a half-smile.

"Morning."

"Morning, Mr.Zelgadis."

"Did you sleep well? I don't think my arms were very comfortable for a priestess."

"Ah, no, I'm fine. You did carry me all night after all.. Thank you."

"_Well you **were** sorta heavy.."_ Zelgadis murmured.

"..What did you say??"

* * *

"_Seriously..."_ muttered Lina. She was viciously tearing away at the pile of pancakes. Every now and again, she said this and that under her breath, unwilling to let her anger go.

_"What in the world ... going to do now.. honestly.. Amelia.."_

Filia mentally sighed as she stared in her swirling cup of tea. Even the intricate patterns embedded in the interior of the vessel didn't cheer her mood one bit.

Gourry reached for another pancake.

"Gourry, THAT'S MINE!!"

She slammed his hand down.

There was a pause, then Gourry blinked.

Lina continued gobbling away. Zelgadis let a breath of air out, stretched his arms and had a faraway look in his eyes. So he_ was_ worried about Amelia.

Lina finished off her breakfast with a slam of her emptied cup of juice.

"Lina.."

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what happened yesterday..? After I was unconscious..? What happened?...And where's..Amelia..?"

Lina directed her gaze at Filia.

"Well then, I suppose I had better fill you in...

"A cloaked figure approached us not long after we started leaving for this inn, and requested to see Amelia - alone - on private matters from Seiruun."

Filia's eyes narrowed. This didn't sound good.

"Why were we separated? And did Amelia recognise him?"

"I didn't trust her - the cloaked figure had a woman's voice - but she showed us the seal of Seiruun. She told us she'd been waiting for a long time, and that Prince Philoniel himself had urgent matters to tell her. She then handed Amelia a letter afterwards and Amelia seemed to trust her well enough."

"But I don't understand why we were still separated. You could have waited for her nearby.."

"She said that she was going to follow the woman to a nearby town to solve some problem for the townspeople and would be back by midnight. Apparently there was something embarrassing about the problem... she didn't want us to know."

"She was going to solve a whole town's problem by midnight??"

Everyone stared.

"You've been sleeping for a day and more, Filia," Zelgadis said. "_And my body's still tired.._."

"Oh.." Filia took the information in slowly. "Oh."

"Well then, everyone! I think it's time we got to the bottom of this."

Lina stood up, and prepared for a whole new day of fighting.

* * *

"Xellos. Do you remember when I told you there would be ... complications if we were to keep this egg here?"

Xellos closed the travel guide he was reading and put it away in his bag.

"What complications, Mistress?"

To be truthful, he hadn't remembered a single word about complications. He knew was that the egg was hardly going to cause trouble, being an egg, and that Filia wasn't going to be mad enough to come storming for it.

"It's hatching. Very soon. It will hatch when it receives certain...stimuli."

"Then, Mistress, why don't we not give it certain stimuli?"

Zelas released her pipe.

"If we do not give it that stimuli, Xellos, the egg will die in less than a week."

Oh, dear. But that was hardly a problem, was it?

"Well then! Why don't we just let Val...die?"

Xellos' lids lifted lazily at the last word, revealing eyes that, like dark amethyst, reflected a unique shade of purple. Unlike amethyst, however, it was hardly coveted and showed no sparkling light.

"I would prefer not to."

Xellos' eyes widened slightly. What was this now? Had she not been reluctant to house the egg in her retreat?

"Ancient dragons," she began, a wisp of smoke rising slowly, then disappearing as it was replaced with more clouds of grey. "I never got to explore the species much itself. Now, one of its last has turned in my hands...and from the very start of its life, too.."

"Say no more, Mistress! I shall acquire this certain stimuli we need! What shall my lady require?"

Zelas put down her pipe and took a swig from her wine glass. She raised it to eye level, gazing at Xellos through it.

"The last golden dragon weapon since the rest was destroyed from the wars."

Xellos looked to his left, clearly devising a way to liberate Filia's mace. The Ancient Dragon weapons would have been long gone - the next best were the Golden ones. And since the weapons were hardly around for anyone to take...

His head perked as he remembered the town where the Slayers were bound next. He knew that _she_ would approach them right after he'd left, and_ he_ was in Amorteria... Word travels fast, and they were already planning to rid the Slayers.

"No worries, my Lady. There is a perfect way..."

* * *

Taka: Oh dear. Whatever will Xellos do now.

Ral: He sure seemed kind of sly...

_What did that evil travel guide tell Xellos?_

_Why were the villagers unhappy?_

_And what is AC's gender??_

AC: Review! Review! Or I'm gonna go on a rampage!

Taka: Yeah, if we get 3 reviews from different people by next week we'll reveal AC's gender.

AC: Shut up, Taka.

Taka: Her real first name or her real first last name or her first name or her last name if we get 6.

Ral: Wow, that's a lot of reviews, Taka.

AC: Are these people really gonna care?

Taka: Dunno. Well, one way to find out..!!


	8. Amorteria

Disclaimer: I dont own Slayers.. But I sure wish I did! Wait no, I dont. Who knows what monstrosity would surface...

I fell yesterday, and the bruise hurts! It seems I always have something bad to post here... ...On the other hand, the ants have vanished! I prefer a slight bruise to a rampage of ants, so I'd say this is an improvement. Let's hope there won't be any scars...

Even though my mother applied antiseptic cream which turned out to have expired for almost a year...

"My life stinks..!! "

* * *

**cyberimp6** : Haha! So you realised... I just love it how every episode always furthers the plot a little, even if the Slayers really are just fooling around in a town. Thanks very much about the other comment, because..um... well it's very nice? lol!

**Nivelia** : Hmm...-suspicious- Haha sure, and thanks bunches!

**Setfiregirl** : No matter how long it is...? -evil mind plotting dastard plans in progress- xD

* * *

Ral: Are you ready, AC-san?

AC: Shut up Ral.

Taka: Well, since we couldn't prove that the latest reviews weren't all posted by the same person anyway, we're going to reveal AC's gender. Everyone, please put your hands together and welcome...AC.

-Opera style music fills the room, and AC appears at the top of the staircase behind everyone else. Slowly, AC steps into the light, and is ready to begin an arduously long journey down the arduously long staircase... In the dazzling bright light, we still cant tell the gender of AC. Ok just kidding, AC's wearing a ballgown and holding a bouquet of various flowers. Then, taking the first step towards accepting womanhood (as well as down the staircase)...

AC is kicked by Taka, and tumbles down the arduously long staircase in a heap-

Taka: AC's a guy.

* * *

The Slayers were back to where they separated from Amelia, which is a wide stretch of stone road.

"Well, Amelia went that way, so..." Lina consulted the mapboard, and read the most-likely destination Amelia went to.

"...What the.."

"What, Lina?"

"I think...she went to Amorteria..."

"For real?! Where Xellos told us to go??"

"We don't have much choice, Lina. Right now that's the only place we can be sure of finding something."

"Alright then. We'll reach Amorteria in just a few hours if we hurry. I'm not sure what could have happened to Amelia, but that white-cloaked witch was definitely suspicious."

"She was cloaked in white?"

"Yup. Probably why Amelia followed her. Anyone knows if Amorteria is a Seillune town? They didn't mark it very well here...Looks like they don't station border guards either."

"No idea," Filia said, never having made it a point to know any more than beyond the borders of the Dragon temples.

"I haven't been there myself, but sounds like a Seillune town to me," Zelgadis observed.

Lina didn't even bother to hear Gourry's opinion.

"Yes! Amorteria is a rapidly expanding town of Seillune, though it won't be much longer!"

Xellos appeared, and the Slayers were beginning to get used to this.

Which was why their surprise was mild when he materialised in front of them, and recovered quickly.

"Well then, Xellos, what do you know about Amorteria?"

"Not very much, Lina! But they do have a very...interesting method to expand themselves from what used to be a very small settlement!"

"What do you mean?" Zelgadis frowned. There was a great deal he would have to know about this town. Was the town rebelling and after Amelia? Or was the cloaked figure only an isolated case...?

"Very simple, Zelgadis-san! That town you all came from.. Vault, I think? The people weren't the happiest, were they?"

"The two towns are related?" Filia had never heard of such odd conditions.

"Amorteria is mainly consisting of the higher class - nobles and well-off families with administrative or management jobs - in other words, those wealthy enough to afford amiable accomodations and property. Vault, however, is filled with the lower classes, mainly consisting of poor farmers and sailors that hardly own more than their own jobs! They are really one town, only separated into two large areas, each with a different name!" Xellos marvelled at what hope did for the humans, not addressing Filia.

"Hmm..." Gourry said, either in an attempt to comprehend what was going on or at least to pretend to.

"At any rate, we should leave, the sooner the better. Something fishy is going on, and every minute of the hour we walk will be a minute wasted. Let's go." Zelgadis slung his sword, and began walking towards the horizon, and stopped when he realised no one was following.

"Actually, I have a better idea..." Lina glanced over at Filia, who immediately sprouted goosebumps.

* * *

"Oh Filia, how you really hurt me so..."

"Shut up! I'm not letting a pile of rotten trash ride on me."

"Ah, what a pity."

Xellos was flying beside Filia, who had closed her eyes, determined not to look him. She reluctantly agreed to transform after being..motivated.

"My, what a dignified dragon..."

It wasn't a few minutes before someone's stomach grumbled.

"Lina..How much further...?"

"I don't know, Gourry... It's not too far, is it Xellos...?"

"You two are hungry already? Seriously..."

"Don't worry, Lina! It's just about half an hour away!"said the ever-grinning, never-hungry smiling flying wonder.

"Half an hour..." groaned Lina.

"Half an hour..." echoed Gourry.

"Half an hour..." sighed Filia.

"Half an hour!" smiled Xellos.

* * *

"What a huge town..." Zelgadis said, observing the span of the settlement as they arrived. There were constructions going on here and there, but the future of the town seemed bordering towards a very small city.

"Well there's got to be some food here, if they've got the money to do all this.."

Sure enough, a group of workers were carrying an elaborate marble pillar towards the construction of what seemed to be a very expensive mansion.

"Hello there! You travellers seem to be quite new to these parts. What's the nature of your visit?" A young man dressed smartly in guard uniform approached the Slayers with a very friendly smile on his decidedly handsome face.

"We're trying to find our f- "

" - place in the world, but we're not sure if we should settle down here," Lina said through gritted teeth, having stomped hard on Gourry's foot.

"I mean, what a busy life these people lead!! Ahaha..ha.."

"Oh not at all, young miss. Those are workers from Vault - they don't talk much. Lord Emel's orders," he whispered conspirationally.

He straightened up and bowed, his gloved hand waving in a friendly gesture.

"Well, you may want to attend the Mother's Day Celebrations tomorrow night at Lord Emel's mansion.. That might change your mind about staying. Take care, now."

And the man left.

"We've got to be careful. This entire town could be run by whoever had tricked Amelia," Lina said, releasing Gourry's foot.

"But Lina, we've no proof that Amelia was even here.."

"I know. But there's something weird about the two towns, and if this isn't the place to solve a problem for Seillune I dont know where is. Besides, if that was a normal guard - " Lina watched with narrowed eyes as the guard appeared to be welcoming visitors. "Then I think he would've mentioned the princess of Seillune at least."

"As expected of Lina," Xellos said, smiling as usual.

"Xellos. Earlier you said something about Amorteria not expanding for very long. What did you mean?"

"Well, Zelgadis, if you will tear yourself away from the view of the middle-class districts and look over there..."

The Slayers followed his gaze to look at a grand gate that sealed off the majority of the colossal town.

"Then you will see that the higher classes' residential area has.. limitations as to its entry, which does not hold well with Philoniel-san. I expected actions to have been taken earlier, but if Amelia, a young lady with odd means of charisma, was to try to do something like this at a noble's cause of celebrations..."

Xellos wagged his finger and turned back towards the Slayers.

"...then she'd probably end up in trouble for impostering the princess and offending the nobles!"

"Oh, no.."

"Man, how troublesome."

"How're we going to find her before she tries anything weird?"

"We're going to this Lord Emel's..party thing. We'll get a chance to stop whoever's behind this."

"Well then, it seems I'm done here for today. I'll meet everyone at the gates tomorrow noon, okay?"

"But before you go..."

"Hm?"

"Xellos, I know you're up to something, and you probably know more about this than any of us here. I'm not sure how you knew Amelia was here or was going to make an appearance at a specific place but you'd better know that I'm going to stop it if I don't like it."

There was a slight pause as Xellos just continued smiling.

"Well then..."

And he disappeared, leaving no trace of his presence.

...

"Filia, how much do you have on you?" Zelgadis suddenly asked.

"Um.. Enough for a week's expenses. Why?"

Behind, Lina and Gourry were clutching their stomachs sheepishly.

"Oh..just curious."

* * *

Ral: Ah! It looks like a climax is finally coming!

Take: Indeed..

Ral: Eh? Where's Taka?

Taka: Here.

AC: Heyhey, I haven't repaid you for that kick yet.

Taka: Ehe...All in good time, all in good time...

AC: Taka. What did you tell them while I was unconscious...?

Taka: That you're a woman, of course.

Take: Liar.

AC: TAKA!!

Taka: Eheh, Take's little joke...

AC: I'm not buying it!!

Taka: Ah come on, as if anyone would believe me that you were a guy anyway, wearing a dress and all that...

AC: So you DID tell them I was a guy?!

Taka: Like I said...

-fighting scenes in the background-

Ral: Uhh...AC is really a woman. Really.

Take: You can always review to find out her name if you don't believe us.

Ral: That's cruel, Take!

Take: Such is the way of the world.

Ral: You don't have to follow the way of the world...-.-

Take: ...

Ral: See you next week! Meg is really supposed to be studying for her upcoming exams, but ... you know... a writer's fantasies and whatnot...(dedication!)

Meg: Yeah. Uh...wish me luck for the exams! See ya! And thanks for everyone's support! .


	9. Spouses and Sons

**Untrue**: Meg's exams are still going on, and she owns Slayers.

The morning after I fell, I slipped again on an elevator and got a deep scar on my ankle.

"It's starting to feel really good!"

Er, those were quotes from Slayers.. Great, I think. Or Gorgeous.

Updates will probably be a lot faster now that exams are over. Thanks to the people still reading! I've made a few changes and edits in the previous chapters, including Xellos tossing Lina a really limited map, just to cover some plotholes. Sorry!

Taka: Unreliable as usual.

Ral: Yup.

Anne: True...

Meg: Not you too, Anne!

* * *

Xellos spotted the approaching Slayers while sitting among the shady tree branches, and proceeded to phase before them just out of the sight of the gatekeepers.

"Hello everyone! Is everyone all good?"

"Yes, Xellos, so let's be honest and start answering questions."

"Oh? Honest?" Xellos looked over at an exasperated Filia who was shaking her near-empty purse.

"Those guards over there," Lina said, gesturing towards the intricately patterned gate. 'What kind of people do they keep out?"

"Well..." Xello's mouth curled in a slight grin. "We'll find out, won't we?"

* * *

One of the the guards saw them trying to pass the gate.

"Excuse me, sirs and madams! Please record your names and partners here on the list." The guard handed them a clipboard with rows of loopy signatures and refined handwritings.

"...Partners?" Filia frowned.

"Didn't you know, _dear_? Amorteria's grand gates keep out the commoner filth and unproductive layabouts." Xellos promptly took the papers and scrawled aliases of himself and Filia, registered as a couple before handing them back to the guard.

Filia stiffened at the word and spun her head with difficulty to cringe at Xellos.

"Zenith and Sore Necker." The guard read, blinked and looked up to examine Filia, or as the papers stated, 'Sore', before turning back to Xellos. "Sore. That's an interesting name. You must love her very much."

"She's a diamond," Xellos agreed, ignoring the jibe and Filia's outraged look.

"Hey Lina, I thought Filia was a Golden - oww.."

"And who might you three be? One of you certainly can't enter without a spouse."

"Uh..Uh.. I'm this guy's partner!" Lina looked around and grabbed onto Zelgadis' arm.

"_'This guy'_??"

"Then who's he?" The guard said, pointing the pen at Gourry who was utterly confused.

"I'm Gou - "

"He's Fi - Sore's son!"

"What?!"

"He's _your_ son?" The guard widened his eyes incredulously at Filia. "You're sure you're not like, his sister or something?"

"No, no - can't you see their hair? They're both blond!"

"Like I said, are you sure you're not his sister??"

"No, my good sir, dear Gout is certainly our beloved son." Xellos smiled even wider.

"_Our_!?"

"I'm sorry sirs and madams, but I think you should really make up your mind who's married to who and who's the son of who."

"We're NOT married!!"

"You're not?" The guard raised an eyebrow. "But you even have the same surnames!"

At this moment, another guard approached them, and his uniform looked strikingly familiar..

"Ah!! It's you!" Lina said, recognising him first. "You're that guard from the town entrance!"

"So I am," the guard gave a quick bow and introduced himself. "Angel. Derard, it's my shift now. I know these people, don't worry."

The guard named Derard nodded and left, but not before casting an odd look at the Slayers.

"So.. I hear that you couples haven't tied the knot yet?" Angel glanced at the papers and chortled. "_Sore Necker_..."

"Ah - no, we're more of, engaged, really." Xellos hastened, covering Filia's mistake, but not quite so successful with her obviously furious expression. "We're planning to have the ceremony in the Amorteria town church..."

"Oh, so you're settling down here after all?" Angel's eyes brightened. "That's great! Well then, you probably ought to know that engaged couples have a period of ten days to stay on the streets before being chased by some _other_ handsome men. After that...let's not be too sure, shall we?" Angel winked his sapphire eyes.

Filia reddened a mumbled something about Xellos not being handsome.

"So you two are _engaged_ as well, and this kiddo here's your son, yes?" Angel was tapping his thatch hair with the pen, turning towards Lina, Gourry and Zelgadis.

"Uhh...yeah.. I guess. Thanks." Zelgadis said, rubbing his neck in an awkward gesture.

_All the better for an opportunity to take the mace_, Xellos thought, now that Gourry was_ their_ son.

"No problemo. So what're your names?" He flashed them a faultless smile.

"Uhh.. This here is our son, Gout, I'm Zelgan and this is my.._darling_ Li - Li.."

"Lina?"

"How - what'd you...?" Lina was instantly alert.

"Well... you look like a 'Lina'. Say, would you happen to be Lina the Sorceress, Dragon Spooker and Enemy of All Who Live?"

"WHAT?!"

Zelgadis coughed. "Excuse me sir!? Of course not! My.._beloved_... is this young lady here, Lynnette!"

The guard Angel nodded gravely and stared pointedly at something yellow.

"Quite young, indeed..."

Lina threw a punch that fortunately was taken by Zelgadis' hard arm.

"Ouch!.."

"Your surnames?"

"Uhh..." The three Slayers wondered aloud.

"I'll just put in something generic, okay?"

"Um," the same three echoed.

"Alright then. Zenith and Sore Necker - " Angel stifled a laugh - "close friends of Zelgan, Lynnette and Gout **Um**."

The Slayers sweatdropped.

Guard Angel turned to a nearby table with a tank on top sporting white flowers that resembled roses. he took four and handed them to the 'couples'.

"These are cockade flowers. You'll have to wear them somewhere near your collar while being ..unmarried.. in Upper Amorteria, for the want of a better word. They'll begin to rot and blacken quite fast a little before a fortnight, so you don't want to be caught having no establishment and wearing black cockades. Or the next time you see me I might be chasing you down, and we don't want that, do we?"

"Of course," Xellos answered smoothly. "But I assure you that ten days is more than enough time for us."

"Ahh, I see..Is that so?" Angel suddenly changed his expression of joy and warmth to serious and grave, bending forward slightly. "But you'll find that Upper Amorteria will be rather hard to get out of once you...get in. You want to be ... sure ... _absolutely so_."

Xellos darkened his look and nodded with a touch of malice. "Absolutely."

Angel stood up straight again and switched back to his sudden and happy laugh. "Well then! Off with you lot. Don't get lost, now!"

And he shuffled them past the gates and waved at them in a friendly manner through elegantly gilded heart-shaped iron bars in gold.

* * *

"WHAT in the name of Ceiphied was THAT, you **rotting little piece of garbage**?"

"Yeah, seriously, what was that?" Gourry said, trying to keep up (both mentally and physically) with the group.

"Ehe..Well..."

"We're waiting, _Zenith_." Zelgadis drawled. At least he got to choose his own name.

Xellos turned around to face the rest of the Slayers.

"Do you remember when I said something about Amorteria having a very special way to expand?"

"Uh huh," Lina nodded.

"Well, this is it!"

Lina downed him in a swift punch.

"Itai..."

"That's for not telling us beforehand."

Filia missed her mace at Xellos' face, but her kick in the shins caught fast.

"That's for making me your partner."

Zelgadis swung his fist downwards on Xellos' shoulder which looked like a friendly pat to the passing nobles.

"That's for knowing something about Amelia and the monster we're supposed to catch but not telling us a thing."

Gourry scratched the side of his cheek, confused, and punched Xellos in the head so hard he fell.

"Ah! Ow..Aw come on, you too, Gourry?"

"Uhh...oh well."

"Just what do you mean by 'oh well'?!" Xellos stood up, rubbing the side of his head and pouting.

"Back off. The whole thing's your fault." Lina folded her arms.

"It...just felt like the right thing to do, I guess!" Gourry said, smiling and carefree.

Lina put a hand on Gourry's shoulder and began to continue walking, with Zelgadis and Filia following suit.

"Nice one, Gourry."

"Huh? Er, well, I suppose...sort of..."

"Maybe it's because that namagomi named you Gout, Gourry." Filia too put her hand on Gourry's other shoulder.

"Well, maybe...I guess..."

Xellos brushed the dirt and dust off his clothes and caught sight of the rapidly vanishing Slayers.

"Hey, wait up!"

The Slayers continued walking quickly. Xellos sighed a puff of air.

* * *

"Aw, come on..."

"Lina, you can't be serious!!"

The Slayers, not including Xellos, was in the 'Amorteria's Fine Clothesmakers / _Since Our Beloved Town's Establishment'_

"Aw come on Filia, we're going to a Lord's party! Gotta look nicer for the occasion, no? Hehe.."

Lina was examining herself in the mirror wearing an elaborate dress of wine red. It looked expensive, felt expensive and even smelled expensive.

"Be practical, Lina. You're not planning to fight in something like that, are you?" Zelgadis was in a simple white suit that was relatively cheap, comfortable and inconspicuous at the same time.

"Oh, right..."

"Hey Lina, what d'you think?"

Gourry stepped out of the changing room in a fashionable black swallowtail, professional and smart (the clothes, not him).

"Everyone, please! We don't have the money to splurge on all of this!"

"Not half bad, Gourry!..But like Filia says we really should cut cost. In five minutes, everyone get back here in something under fifty okay?"

"Lina!!"

"Okay, under thirty..."

* * *

In the end, Zelgadis ended up with his usual robes to fund Lina's new-found simplified version of a youngster's polonaise , saying it was a "formal white robe of sorts anyway", Gourry took the simple white suit Zelgadis had tried on and Filia just took a simple top to wear over her usual pink dress.

Xellos, on the other hand, projected whatever style, material or colour of suit he preferred when he met up with the Slayers in their new outfit. Which was a tuxedo that looked very wrong until Lina said to "take off the stupid bowtie you halfwit" and Filia said to "(please) change the (fascinatingly) repulsive shade of rubbish (green)". Later, unhappy and pouting with the criticisms, he just turned the whole thing pink for everyone to stare.

Lina complained about how Xellos should have provided funding for the stupid journey. Xellos retorted that any money he got would've been illegal gold. Lina said he could've been nice enough to spare a few coins 'or something'. Xellos, pouting, refused by saying, "Don't wanna."

* * *

"Whoa, it's really big, Lina.."

"Yeah...it's huge..!"

"This is comparable to the dragon statues!"

"_What_ dragon statues?"

"Shut up namagomi."

"You two..."

"It's to be expected of a Lord's house, after all."

"Well then, shall we?"

The Slayers entered the mansion from which walls hung chandeliers to its full and on floors stood vast carpeted spaces that was filled with dancing and food. The party was open to all, but Upper Amorteria only had so many inhabitants, which was not nearly enough to fill the gigantic room.

"All right!" Lina's eyes glimmered at the buffet table. Then she coughed and turned to everyone.

"Now, everyone understand -we're not here to have fun. We're here to keep a lookout for Amelia, make sure she doesn't make any trouble and watch out for the witch in white. Remember - this is a very critical part of our rescue mission."

Everyone nodded.

"Filia and Zelgadis, go keep watch and do some asking-around with the people and get some information about Amelia. Flatter them, appeal to them, dance if you must. We're giving all we've got to find Amelia."

Filia and Zelgadis nodded again.

"What are you and Gourry doing then?" Though Zelgadis already knew the answer.

"Patrol the dining tables, of course! Hahaha..."

"It's not 'hahaha'!! Seriously, are you even really trying to save Amelia?"

"Oh come on, if you think about it, only Gourry and I can eat so much while talking to all the other guests."

"What's Xellos doing then..?" Zelgadis continued his sweatdrop.

"Oh, Xellos - just hang around and spill the beans when you think the time is right."

"Eh?! Why don't we just eat with Xellos then?"

"Because, Gout dear, I'll probably scare everyone away."

"And there you have it. Everyone meet back here in half an hour if nothing happens."

"Ok." Everyone nodded.

Zelas was massaging the side of her heads. She bit her lip and flashed her sharp teeth. Her thumb hardened against her index, her fingers balled up tightly into a fist. She was displeased. Annoyed and displeased.

Her arm muscles tensed as there came the knocking sound again. It was followed by soft scratches that were besieging her ears. She could stand it no longer. Eyes filled with either hatred or a lack of sleep (not that she needed it), her head spun towards the source of her discontent.

She stared at the egg. The egg stared back - not that it could stare or anything, but it just stood there humming on the glass. An annoying green light flashed every now and then, which caused her to flick her eyes involuntarily at it. The dragon inside was awakening.

Zelas gripped the sides of her throne. _How was she supposed to drink?! _

_That stupid egg occupied the only remaining glass that she hadn't shattered out of sudden bursts of anger from the annoyance it posed, or out of pure sleeping habits which included lots of slumping around, especially after a good long drink. Eventually a good glass was pushed off the armrest and forgotten as it lay in pieces on the floor._

Zelas began grinding her teeth. She would put the egg on the floor, the cold hard floor. Can't go wrong with the floor - it was stable and it usually didn't shatter. Then she chewed her lips - no, the egg wouldn't sit upright then. The heat would change.

What Zelas didn't know was that Val was actually quite tired of sitting up all the time, and was hoping to be laid sideways for a while. But what Zelas _did _know was that the egg fitted better on the glass upright and that it would begin rolling all over the place if it was placed sideways.

Maybe she would cut the glass into two laterally - yes, it was a good idea. She could drink from the bottom part and the egg could sit on the upper part, supported by...supported by what, exactly? And moreover she didn't like short, stumpy cups. And what if she cut wrongly? She was still miffed from drinking, and there was a good chance she was going to cut a little off - in which case the egg wouldn't balance, topple over and roll into places she'd rather not follow, or it she didn't cut smoothly then her lips would bleed. While the drinking of red wine and blood was tempting, it made no sense to drink her own blood.

She examined her long fingernails, manicured and just the perfect shade of red, just the perfect edge curve, just the perfect length, and really just perfect. She raised her right index elegantly - if not lazily with style - and examined its thickness.

_Better not risk it_, she thought. _It'd be a pain to try and re-project it if it broke or changed in any way._

First things first, though. Get the egg out of the parfait glass.

Her toned fingers clasped the bottom of the glass, and lifted it to her other hand. Then she tipped the glass.

The egg didn't fall.

_WHAT?!_

She started tugging and pulling at the egg - as gently as she could, which wasn't really gentle at all, but she tried not to crack the egg in her vice grip._ It wouldn't come out!! What did this egg think it was , huh?!_

Then she accidentally scratched the side of the egg that wasn't protected by the parfait glass. At the same time, a hole was poked through the glass. She decided not to risk it after that - who knows what'd happen if she let her anger get the better of her.

_This was stupid_, she decided. Like Xellos said, she should really just smash the egg and continue drinking in peace. But also like Xellos said, _would_ she like to raise an egg? Her mind spun in a whirl as she tried to understand exactly what Xellos was intending.

Then Xellos phased kneeling in the shadows at the door.

_Speak of the devil_, her mind echoed numbly.

She gave a small nod to acknowledge his presence.

"Lina-tachi are at a Lord Emel's party, where the two are expected to turn up next. I am certain Amelia, the princess of Sei - Are you alright, my Lady? You seem troubled."

Beastmaster Zelas rubbed her temples again and let out a sigh. Being drunk heavily had its shortcomings.

"I couldn't take the egg out to drink," she said simply.

Xellos blinked. He took the glass and slowly twisted the egg out. It seemed to have a dent around the middle, but it was hardly noticeable. Then he snuffed out a nearby candle, waited for it to cool slightly and placed the egg on it. It set in comfortably as there was a slight depression in the candle from melting from the centre.

Looking around, he spotted another casket of wine bottles. He popped one open, sniffed it and presented it to Beastmaster Zelas.

"Would my Lady care to drink from the bottle?"


	10. GateMansion Crash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers and Val was _not_ fried by the candle.**

Take: Liar.

Taka: It's not like Xellos cares if he loses a leg or two from warming up does he?

Ral: Imagine...The heat creeping all over the egg...the clear substance taking form..now whitish and hardening...

Meg: Stop!!

_I figured since the plot's moving too slowly for some, I decided to speed things up by a few chapters._

* * *

**Vael**: Er nope, not possible..I think "... but doesn't every monster love being human every once in a while? xD. Let's just say she wanted to drink real badly and was having withdrawal symptoms extremely similar to that of being drunk. Yeah. And you used 'Anglo'! Cool! I'm a fan of lesser-known words with easy meanings haha. Like bedlam. Thanks a lot for the review!

**Setfiregirl**: (Syerrah)It was a sudden thought, really. I didn't really plan for that until a sudden inspiration of sorts while typing. Or maybe I had the idea stashed somewhere and forgot about it... (Angela) Don't worry (or worry, depending on, er, how much of the nice ones you are), no one's going to marry in Amorteria except maybe for some nobles. -coughAmeliacough- just kidding. Thanks for the continued reviews!

* * *

"REALLY?? This is Dragon Cuisine?!" Lina went all starry-eyed at the noble she was talking to across the table.

A figure in white and black approached them with another dish on his tray.

"Yes my dear - Lord Emel loves his mother very much you see, Lynnette."

"Angel! What are you doing here?? And more importantly is this really _really_ Dragon meat!?"

Angel laid the food before her and poured a generous amount of sauce all over it.

"I'm a servant of Lord Emel! And of course, this is a meal of the finest dragon meat..."

Zelgadis sweatdropped from afar as he watched. _You're not asking anything about Amelia at all..._

The song ended, he bowed to the lady he was dancing with and thanked her despite not having found a single clue about Amelia. He looked to see if Filia was having any luck.

* * *

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU **NAMAGOMI**!!"

"Nothing at all onerous really, Filia, but I was just wondering so about your mace..."

"Shut UP!!"

"Filly dear, it's not a custom here to shout at your husband-to-be..."

"I - you - ARGHH!!"

Zelgadis shook his head and sighed. _No good, huh..._

_Oh Amelia..If I'd known, I'd never have let you go. Who knows what evil she is in now..._

With effort, he turned to look at Gourry who was, just like Lina, 'patrolling' the food stands.

* * *

"Hey you, lady!"

"_'Hey you'_?!"

"Yeah, you with the squid tentacle. Have you seen Amelia?"

"What??"

"Isn't that a squid tentacle on your plate?"

"I meant who's Amelia?!"

"And we ALL have squid tentacles on our plates!!" yelled the line of women at the food stall.

"You don't need to shout, it's okay if you haven't seen Amelia.. I mean, I haven't too, and Lina will be mad and all, but-"

* * *

Zelgadis hung his head low as he walked around the edges of the dance floor.

Something moved between the shadows of the dark pillars.

_What was that??_ he thought as he swung his head.

* * *

"Hey Gourry," Lina nodded her head at the pillars.

Gourry caught sight of a black figure running across the wall. He nodded back.

* * *

"Oh Filia..." Xellos sang in his most dangerously sweet voice, tapping on her shoulder.

"WHAT, you - huh?"

Xellos phased away, leaving a clear view of the dark figure bouncing up and down.

_Did I just - ?_

* * *

"Can I really do this, Angel-san?"

"Of course Amelia dear! You've trained very hard for this, no?"

"Un! What about you, Rain-san?"

"Uh, please don't call me that.."

"But Witch-san just sounds so...evil!"

"Well then, why don't we call her RainWitch-san then?"

"Ahh! Good idea, Angel-san!"

"No, actually I.."

Amelia hugged the pillar closest to her under the veil of the shadows and got ready to climb up, coconut tree-style.

"Good luck, Amelia-san!" Angel waved with a smile.

"Thank you Angel-san! I will do my best and shine the light of Justice into the hearts and souls of every noble and make them worthy of their title!"

Amelia lost her grip on the pillar, having used her right hand to ball up into a fist for added determination effect, and fell.

"Amelia-san! Are you okay??"

* * *

The Slayers all moved to the centre of the floor, hiding amongst the dancing couples while waiting for the sighted dark figure to make a move. Meanwhile, Xellos promptly disappeared without the notice of anyone.

"Okay everyone, be careful. We don't know what spells the kidnapper can use or if she's a monster. Keep close and keep -"

"Citizens of Amorteria!!"

All the people in the room looked up to see Amelia in her white robe with her cape fluttering about in a just and dramatic fashion swinging on the main chandelier, which wasn't really just since the nobles didn't enjoy having to turn their heads as she swung about. Furthermore, her cape kept getting stuck in her face and she looked like she was about to fall from the great height.

"I - whoa - call you the Citizens and not the - nobles because you do _not_ deserve your titles as of - the moment!!"

There were various mutterings, but most of them concerned the asking of just who was the little girl.

"What's Amelia doing there? Isn't she kidnapped?"

"Wait, Xellos _did_ say something about her appearing here to make an appearance about preaching or something.."

"You ask who I am? You, citizens of Upper Amorteria, should be asking who yourselves are! I, Amelia, Princess of Seiruun, will shine light on the cruel misdeeds that you have done!"

Everyone sweatdropped, noticing her obvious mistake.

"Lord Emel!" Amelia shouted with all the justice she could, hanging desperately from a swinging chandelier.

And instantly everyone turned their heads towards Lord Emel, who turned out to be a wizened old man with a curly moustache and a small goatee, stroking the urn of his dead mother's ashes. He didn't look very sharp, or for that matter, sane.

"How dare you prohibit the entrance of your fellow townspeople into the lovely town of Amorteria? They have as equal a right to this public town as any other human being - to do this is the most cruel act of injustice!"

Amelia wobbled, then slowly crawled back atop the chandelier.

"Huh?"

"Ah! Can't you feel the bursting amount of love that everyone could share, if only we were to keep an open heart? Everyone, listen! If we -"

"...Ame...LIA!!"

Amelia stiffened. "That voice.. Lina-san..?"

"Amelia-san!" Filia shouted. "Please get down from there right now! It's dangerous!"

"Filia-san! But, I can use Raywing-"

"It's not that!" Zelgadis yelled. "Amelia, you're in danger from the monsters! Come down right now!"

"Zelgadis-san... What do you mean?"

"It means this."

Angel appeared in mid-air beside Amelia, holding a dagger to her neck, causing the nobles (save Emel) to gasp and attempt to escape, only to find that the doors were locked an shut tight.

"Angel! What are you doing?! Who are you?"

"Aren't you happy to see me, Lina? You're the one that's been looking for me all this while, after all..."

"So it IS you. You're that monster!" Filia shouted.

"Oh please, m'dear, don't associate me with such creatures. You'll find that I am..far more unique."

Lina grit her teeth. _Damn Xellos._

"Amelia! Run away now!" Zelgadis yelled. "DAMU BRAS!"

"I don't think so!" Angel and Amelia seemed to shift slightly further away, despite not having moved. At the same time, the dagger lengthened and curled around Amelia's neck. The nobles screamed as the spell hit the chandelier and crashed into the ground.

Gourry shielded Lina from the exploding crystals with his sword. "We'll get you some time so cast a big spell okay?"

Lina nodded and signalled for Filia and Zelgadis to cover her.

Zelgadis cast a Windy Shield against the raining shards of crystal. Filia reached out for her mace - to find that it wasn't there.

"What the - XELLOS!!"

Somewhere behind Filia and everyone else, a grinning mazoku giggled while holding on to a mace.

"**Return it NOW**!!"

Xellos said nothing but phased into the light to face Angel.

"Forget him Filia! Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond -"

"I didn't mean THAT big spell!!" Gourry yelled.

"Lina, don't!" Amelia shouted from her awkward position, holding on to the curled dagger around her neck. A drop of blood rolled down her neck as the dagger flexed and tightened. "Amelia!" Zelgadis shouted in concern.

"Are you sure, Lina? This won't be the first time you killed the inhabitants of a town." Xellos mused.

The nobles in the room that had not yet fainted inched away from Lina in fear. Lina lowered her hands and clenched her fists.

"ARGH! Damn it! Fine!! FIREBALL!"

The door was blast open and the nobles immediately emptied from the hall in seconds. Unconscious nobles and servants lay forgotten.

"Aw. How sad." Angel waved his free hand and instantly the decorative plants in the vicinity twisted, warped, and shot themselves at the Slayers.

"**XELLOS! **RETURN ME MY -"

Xellos phased behind Filia and tapped her on the back of her head with the end of the mace. Filia's eyes widened, then closed, and she slumped on the floor.

"..mace..."

"Xellos! You didn't have to do that!" Lina yelled as she struggled with the house plants that were now trying to strangle her. The other Slayers found themselves in the same situation. Xellos just continued smiling without saying anything. He turned back to face Angel.

"It seems that Lord Dynast's information was incorrect. Indeed, you're not a mazoku...would you perhaps be fom beyond the barrier?"

Angel's facial features rearranged themselves to form a smirk. He didn't look so appealing now.

"What barrier?"

"Ah, I see. Well then.."

Xellos opened his eyes for a flash of a moment and disappeared, only to reappear again with Amelia in his arms.

"You - !"

"Um. Thanks...Xellos-san.." Amelia blinked as she was let down onto the floor slowly.

"Please be careful next time, ne? And do take care of Filia-san for me."

Amelia nodded as she dragged Filia into a corner.

"Well then Lina, I'll leave the rest to you! You don't have to hold back now!"

And Xellos disappeared again, smiling.

"All right!" Lina pulled herself from the plants and set the rest aflame, positioning her palms together once more.

"There's no need to cast the Giga Slave at some cheap elemental like you! Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows.."

The rest of the Slayers made a mad dash for the exit while doing their best to carry a Golden Dragon. Filia suddenly awoke, hearing the faint voices of the chant.

_"...let the foes who stand..."_

"Oh no. Not again!!" Filia said as the resulting explosion surfaced. But instead of washing the town of Amorteria away into sands, only little more than the mansion itself was destroyed. The building collapsed and sent a strong wave of rocks everywhere.

"What's...going on?" Filia wondered aloud as a battered Lina climbed weakly out of the rubble, while a figure cloaked in white held on to Angel, who was coughing up blood.

"..you..bastard...that wasn't dragon cuisine at all!!"

Filia sighed a breath of relief.

* * *

"I have acquired the mace, Mistress."

Zelas paid no heed and continued chugging from her bottle of wine.

"...and also knocked Filia unconscious."

Her hand paused as she raised the bottle to her lips, and her ruby lips tautened into a smile, showing several sharp teeth. Then she continued her drink.

"You know what to do when the gold questions."

"Hai, Zelas-sama."

Xellos stood up and handed the mace to Zelas, who tested its weight and swung it at the wall without warning.

Xellos did not so much as blink as the resultant explosion sent hot dust blowing past him.

"It should work," Zelas announced, and let the mace fall and roll to a stop beside the wall which now sported cracks and dents that extended to every part of the room, each spike for each dent.

Xellos lifted his head and smiled.


	11. Trapped & Tired

Disclaimer: I own Slayers as much as there are no ants on my laptop. Ants are on my laptop.

Super late update. Something to do with sudden commitments, illnesses, and then more illnesses such as running to the toilet (whether to excrete from one opening to the other) every half an hour and tossing around in bed with fever.

I don't want to talk about it. Illness is expected to last another week.

Sorry!

* * *

**Anyway, some REALLY belated replies...**

**cyberimp6:** Too bad that plot device wasn't really described in detail... Sorry. I kinda figured that this kind of thing is a cinch for Xellos.xD Thanks for following the story!

**OBSERVER01:** Thanks! Hope you'll enjoy the unfolding plots coming soon!

* * *

Taka: Ah, so Angel is an elemental like us.

Ral: But much weaker, no?

Anne: Wonder what RainWitch can do.

AC: Gee, maybe something to do with the rain?

Anne: Very funny, AC.

* * *

"All right Mr.Angel, spit it out! What do you want from us?" Lina grimaced, clutching her stomach and using a relatively weak recovery spell.

Angel and RainWitch looked at each other.

"What do WE want? What do YOU want? You've been doing nothing but divising plans to kill us and following our trail, and you've been collaborating with the_ real_ monsters of this stupid place."

"You kidnapped Amelia before we even met!" Filia retorted.

"Then were we to be killed before we took action?" the white figure replied.

Amelia sweatdropped and rubbed her index fingers. "She has a point, Lina..."

"Why don't you begin? Tell us why you're after us in the first place."

"It's a long story," Zelgadis began.

Angel and RainWitch looked at each other again. "We've got plenty of time."

"Well... Well."

"Well?"

"We get a lot of good things, like food..and well food, and..." Gourry said.

"You're after us for_ food_?" Angel and RainWitch said incredulously.

"Angel-san, I think we've completely misunderstood the food chain of the Inner Barrier,"RainWitch said, her hood managing to sweatdrop even without her face.

"Indeed. It seems that those in the Inner Barrier have completely deteriorated to a state of barbarism. It seems they will attack visitors with no reason other than to sate their natural hunger."

"Hey! That's not true!" Amelia contradicted. "We are civilised Warriors of Justice! We promote peace and rights!"

Angel and RainWitch looked around at the irreplaceable damage of the one failed Dragon Slaveas Angel spat out a broken tooth. "'_Warriors_', that princess said."

"From what we've seen, you're no more than young hooligans that don't know how to control their emotions and power."

"Well what about you guys?" Lina shot back. "You must've done _something_ to capture the attention of the Mazoku lords. What are you doing here in the 'Inner Barrier' anyway? It's not like you two are _ambassadors_ or anything."

"True. We're here to conquer the Inner Barrier for the country of Miral."

"See, that's what I was talking about!" Lina stood up and prepared to cast a spell, only to double over and wince in pain. The other Slayers readied their weapons (if they still had them).

RainWitch looked up at the sky. It was almost pitch-dark - night was setting in rapidly, and what was on fire in the remains was beginning to burn out. Spiralling smoke matched the clouds that had turned grey. By morning they would have a dark tint, and then in late afternoon...

RainWitch smirked at the thought.

"Neither party seems particularly prepared for battle," she reasoned out in her passive voice. "We shall meet again, and conquer the strongest of the Inner Barrier before Miral will proceed to war. That is our duty here."

"So what, you want us to run all the way to Seiruun City for you and tell them you're going to engage war with them?"

"..Not necessarily, that little girl over there's the princess of Seiruun, is she not? We would have held her hostage longer, but..."

Amelia chewed her lip.

"..at any rate you friends of the royal blood of Seiruun seem good enough to represent the fighters of the Inner Barrier."

"I see."

Just as RainWitch was about to leave, Angel tugged her hood and paused to say something.

"One last thing.."

The Slayer's heads perked upwards.

"You'll find that Mirans have a similar..attitude to that of the Mazoku. We're not so very different in origins. Please do not presume that only two have come from Miral. Reinforcements will arrive should we not accomplish our task in the given time frame."

And the two phased away, leaving the dark sky empty except for stars. Stars that weaved in and out of clouds, their brilliance a veil of hope among the black pitch of night. The Slayers stood there in silence.

"Uh, can we go now? I'm kinda hungry." Gourry said.

"And this dress is really itchy." Lina clawed at her outfit.

"You guys..."

* * *

"What do you mean we can't stay in the inn?!" Zelgadis demanded, his fist slamming the wooden counter to pieces.

"Well.."The innkeeper raised his hands in an attempt to calm him down. But Lina furthered the argument.

"Is there something wrong with that stupid couple thing again? Because we already - "

"No no, it's just..."

"Just?" Filia encouraged. The man seemed really nervous. It was late in the night and the Slayers were lucky to catch him before the inn closed.

"W-well...Your..cockade flowers..."

"What about th - what the?!"

The flowers had all but turned a nasty shade of black, drooping sadly. Even Filia, who took care of her possessions well (when they weren't being stolen by Xellos) had the former white flower now nothing but a pathetic thing of black pieces jammed together at the dried and cracking sepals.

"And Amelia doesn't even have the cockade, does she?" Zelgadis noted, brushing the cockade flower off his shirt while glancing at Amelia. The innkeeper nodded.

"Well..that's true...Angel-san said I wouldn't need it, because I am the pri-"

Lina laughed awkwardly as her gloved fingers pinched hard on Amelia's cheek. "Now now, Priscilla, don't talk to people when they don't talk to you..."

"Hang on there miss. You look awfully familiar..."

"We - we're actors! From land afar. We're a really nice and peaceful travelling troupe..."

Somewhere outside, the faint growing sound of footsteps could be heard, along with a commanding voice yelling about. The Innkeeper turned pale.

"Now please hurry and go. If the guards see unfamiliar faces such as yourselves on the streets without cockade flowers...please leave now!"

The Slayers nodded and exitted from the inn, where the lights turned off immediately. The Slayers moved past a few blocks to hide behind a wall which was still undergoing construction.

"Damn that Angel. I should've seen this coming.. anyone got anything else from those two?"

There was a murmur of "no"'s as everyone checked their pockets.

Suddenly, dazzling beams of light shone hardly on the Slayers, causing them to wince even under the veil of their hand. It was a man in officer garb holding a bright lantern.

"They're here! Quick!"

"RUN!" Lina yelled.

* * *

"Not Mazoku? Explain." Zelas' eyebrows narrowed ever so slightly and she uncrossed her legs, only to cross them again, this time with the other leg on top. At the same time, she leaned forward to observe the report. This one was critical, and she expected no waffle from Xellos.

Xellos stood up and let his arms fall from each other in an open gesture. "By judging from a brief encounter, indeed it can be assumed that our invaders are no different from mazoku, but not only do these Mirans have a hierarchy system extremely similar to that of the humans, some of their powers date back to the olden folklores of humans who shared affinity with the advanced elements."

Xellos finished everything in one breath easily and proceeded to observe his Mistress' reaction. She propped her head on her hand on the armrest as though she was considering something.

"Advanced elements meaning..?"

"Earth and Water bringing forth Plants, Sky and Water bringing forth Weather, and other combinations which lead to other practises such as Lightning and Poison," Xellos answered swiftly.

Zelas frowned a little at this. There were countless illogical components as to this study of old, but people used to claim elements were dependent on individual influence rather than a steady flow of logic and and practise. The study was said to be nothing more than rough guidelines.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, Mistress. It seems that the Outsiders seem to have a Cloaking effect on them - they simply become almost impossible to find when they do not wish to be. It seems that their interest and challenge with Lina and her group benefits us more than we expected."

Zelas became positively displeased at this. As of mazoku, she did not enjoy having to rely on others, much less humans.

These days, there were not much of good news for Beastmaster Zelas, and while Xellos would never lie or conceal any vital information big or small, it was becoming incessantly worrying, the reports. And yet, the mazoku had never had more fun.

So he smiled as always, and this rare time Zelas returned it. Xellos lifted the mace from where it was last left and placed it on the bottom of the steps up to Zelas' throne.

"Today would be a good day, my Lady."

* * *

Zelgadis sat down beside Amelia under a fruit wagon while Lina and Gourry slept hugging their legs under a wooden stall. Filia, who was nothing short of miserable and volunteered to keep watch.

They had, many times, attempted to leave Upper Amorteria only to find that some odd force field was cast alongside with the high walls. After hours of battering away at the walls (as well as the force field), everyone gave up and retreated to a market district. Sooner rather than later, the alarms of the town guards faded away and didn't bother them again in the night.

"Can't sleep?" Zelgadis asked, fingering a small pebble on the floor for no particular reason.

Amelia didn't answer. She too crouched in a sitting position, staring at the pebble on the floor for no particular reason.

"We wondered where you'd gone, you know." Zelgadis pressed on. "Filia was really worried about you. Lina got angry at herself and thought she let you get kidnapped. Gourry was confused as always and Xellos...well I don't think that idiot cares anyway. And I..."

Zelgadis' voice faltered as he realised that he was really listing all his own feelings through his companions.

"Did I cause a lot of trouble?" Amelia asked, still not looking at him.

"I'd be lying if I said you didn't. Why were you late?"

"I asked Angel-san to forward a letter to everyone. Let them know I was going to be late.." Amelia mumbled and yawned. Her eyelids showed her fatigue. Zelgadis stopped fingering the pebble and watched Amelia as she drooped closer towards the ground, in danger of brushing her nose against it.

"Why don't you have a good night's rest. I'll take over Filia." Zelgadis got up and walked towards a beaten Filia.

Amelia smiled and cuddled into the side of the wagon wheel, and smiled contentedly.

"Thanks for caring about me, Mr.Zelgadis."

Zelgaid paused. "I -"

Then he smiled.

"Good night, Amelia."

* * *

Ral: Since Filia got on this trip, she's become unnoticeable and gloomy...

Taka: Well what do you expect, she lost Val and Mace-sama.

AC: -nodding- And Mace-sama.

Ral&Taka: You bloodthirsty dragon...


	12. Miral Shield

Disclaimer: Meep. I dont care anymore. I dont own anything. Not really.

The plot thickens! (Or rather splits into two) Things will be darkening, fellows...

Taka: Yeah, right.

Meg: Yeah, right!

Take: Yeah, right.

Meg: Yeah...right...^^"

AHEM. According to dictionary. com,

GOUT:

, recurrent disease characterized by painful inflammation of the joints, chiefly those in the feet and hands, and esp. in the great toe, and by an excess of uric acid in the blood.2.a or splash, as of blood; spurt.

I swear, I had no idea when Xellos called Gourry that.

* * *

**Setfiregirl**: Gosh. I'm out of words. THANKS for the reviews. Sometimes I don't even know if people from before still around, or if they decided to move on, or something. Now, for something drastic...Ehehehehe.

* * *

"Mmlph? Wha's happening?" Lina, along with the others, were scratching their heads and rubbing sleepy eyes. It was early morning, sort of, and it seemed premature for shouting and screaming to fill the town air.

"AHH! It's them! It's the bandits!!"

The Slayers stared, jaws hanging. Then large patrols of town guards approached the scene.

"There they are! Seize them!"

As it was customary, the Slayers took off on their heels and started getting the hell out of there.

"What kind of morning wake-up call is this?!?" Lina screamed as the ran, leading the Slayers by quite a distance.

"Ahh~ So hungry..."

"I knew sleeping in the public market district was a bad idea. We were bound to be found first thing in the morning without coffee." Zelgadis said as he and Amelia fired relatively weak Diem Wings to discourage pursue from the town guards.

"Ah! Where's Filia-san?"

"Eh! She's not here!"

"I can see that, Gourry!! ARGHH why does everything have to go wrong on this mission!!!"

The Slayers ran to a crossroad where vehicles of all sorts screeched their tyres in an effort to stop and drive in the opposite direction.

"Everyone split up! We'll regroup at the Town Square! Gourry, I'm counting on you!"

"All right!"

Lina dashed towards the Eateries, Amelia continued straight-on to the Residentials and Zelgadis ran towards the Entertainment street. Gourry braced himself and brought out his large sword, a hundred different styles of assault already forming in his mind which had no space for anything else.

First, he would take that blundering bounces of flab in armour and disarm him, jam the sword hilt into the one on his right, following which the guards will surround him halfway. In which case, he would take them on one by one - it was unlikely that an untrained troop such as this would dare to jump in all at once without a commander. This was simply a scout patrol of tens.

Gourry proceeded to grip his sword tighter as the troops ran down the slope with cutlasses not very unlike pirates. Gourry's eye narrowed in concentration. Everything counted on beating down the fat one. The skinny ones would then be demoralized, overall routing the patrol far more easily than necessary by chopping away cluelessly. He was ready. Gourry positioned his body to that of a striking serpent. He was ready. Tact. Speed. Reflexes. Automatic reaction..

Gourry yelled as he brought his sword down, metal clashing metal, sword grinding sword.. The two blades released each other, ready to dart back. It all depended on who was faster, quicker, more agile. The rest of the men were approaching. Gourry would succeed. He was a swordsman unlike any other. Just one heavy, lethal strike and all would be settled.

Or not.

"My sword!!!!!!!" Gourry exclaimed in horror as his trashy excuse for a weapon promptly broke into two, unable to withstand the pressure of Gourry's inhumane strength against a cutlass.

A guard approached Gourry from behind and knocked him out with the hilt of his sword. Indeed, the guards had him surrounded..

"Commander Angel! Good hit, sir!"

"Thank you, Andre. I try my best."

Angel stepped closer to Gourry, using his foot to push Gourry's face sideways so that he could see him (with his swirly eyes).

"It's him. Everyone continue patrol. I will deal with the intruder."

* * *

Lina was walking down the Eateries street, sticks of various meat on her hands. To cover up her conspicuous orange-red hair, she had used the pink side of her cape to cover it like a bonnet. No one would presume that this cute little girl in travelling outfit was Lina Inverse, the Pink Sorceress of Doom and Destruction.

"There she is! After the girl with the really small chest!"

* * *

"Please sign this agreement of utilizing our Miral Shield..."

Somewhere, a colossal mushroom-shaped cloud hovered over a massive explosion.

"...Lord Emel."

Lord Emel blinked at the window featuring the latest destallment to his city, turned back to the paper and promply drew an urn on the dotted line.

"Ah..Thank you."

RainWitch regarded the explosion with mild pleasure. It was about time for some shower.

* * *

Xellos poked his head about the corridors, trying to find Zelas. She was not in her usual throne room - rather unusual of her, but even more unusual that he could not find her in any of her usual lingerings. He sensed that she was underground, but he did not remember any underground rooms. Even the 'wine cellar' was accessible a room away from the throne room.

"Oh?" Xellos noticed a rather new addition to the island - a huge hole on the ground just beside the entrance. He phased inwards, deeper and deeper into the tunnel until -

A blinding flash of light churned out all the dirt and rocks. It wasn't underground anymore. Not with the 'ceiling' blown apart. Chuckling, Xellos descended even further down to enter a small space.

"I have found you, Mistress!"

"Yes. Indeed you have. " Zelas propped her hand on her waist, leaned back and wiped her forehead, examining her handiwork.

Indeed, a beautiful crack of unquestionable style split itself down Val's egg. The origin of the crack could be seen from the top of the egg, where there was a small, carefully-drilled hole from the mace.

The amazing thing was that the crack did not puncture into the interior of the egg, but rather split halfway down into the thick shell. This, Zelas said, would encourage Val to to the rest of the work on his own with the tiny little horn he should have by now.

"He will make a fine addition to the servants," Zelas stated simply and motioned for one of the servants to approach. That the mazoku did, and Zelas propped the egg on its outstretched hand. "The Stand," she stated briefly. The mazoku nodded and phased away.

Zelas combed back her wavy blonde hair with her fingers as though Wolfpack Island was having a summer beach weather. Any man would have fallen on the spot.

"My Lady, the golden dragon has been calling for me since morning in Upper Amorteria, presumably for some favour concerning Val. Also, the fight between Lina and the Mirans is inevitable and drawing closer. Your orders, please."

"Wine," Zelas stated, striding back to her throne room. There, she sighed and leaned back comfortably on her throne. Not for the first time, Zelas found Xellos pouring her her wine, something which happened not very often. She took a long sip and appeared weary. Just before dealing with Val, she had attended another meeting with Dynast and Dolphin. And as usual, they seemed to be keeping something from her... Although she had no proof nor idea of what it could be. But it might have concerned the Mirans, or perhaps the Slayers.

Which was why she felt hesitant in giving her orders this time.

"Answer that little gold's queries as you deem fit. Do what you want with her. As for Lina and her group... Aid them wherever necessary, but your main objective is to collect information on the Mirans. Those foolish servants have obtained nothing from the Outer World..."

Xellos nodded. He took note of the certain emphasis in her voice whenever she thought something would be dangerous.

"I will guard the objectives with my life, my Lady," Xellos opened his eyes, clearly meaning the Slayers. "But I shall be cautious. I believe I understand your implications."

Zelas felt a constriction in her throat. As always, she could not voice thoughts of concern, nor directly imply her worries to Xellos, but she chose two simple words to affirm his words.

"Be careful."

* * *

Amelia was also being chased by a group of guards. She had chosen one of the most unwise directions, as security was especially tightened in the residential area. Some guards were private, elites sent to be stationed outside the grand palazzos of the various nobility. As there was a reward for capturing the 'bloodthirsty bandits', Amelia soon found that more and more people were chasing her. More importantly, despite having been given orders to only protect the manors, none of the guards relented.

As Amelia changed direction and began to run in the Eateries direction, she noticed yet another high spot - the parapets. Quickly clambering on top, a large number of guards bypassed her and lost her. The remaining guards who were clever enough to look up were knocked out with a Sleeping spell.

It was at this moment that the massive explosion from Lina blew clouds of dust down the street. The guards that bypassed Amelia before now came running back, then noticed a frantic Amelia and began to chase her yet again down the main road. Zooming past them was Lina on Raywing in a rampage.

* * *

Zelgadis was the only one who did not run into trouble with the guards. He had walked the furthest distance from the Town Square, and had no idea that the Entertainment street was a one-way road. It was the day for the release of the much anticipated dark fantasy/action book - The Mysterious Swordsman III. Therefore, almost everyone in the Entertainment district was either cloaked or masked, as Zelgadis soon realised as he went deeper into the narrow alleys that expanded into a huge funfair. Guards stationed were all busy trying to get their own copy of the book.

Far from being pleased, however, Zelgadis was having a thoroughly irritable time. If children weren't clinging to his robes and telling him to 'join the dark forces', adults were waving at him with smiles and telling him what a great costume he was wearing. Moreover, Zelgadis didn't much like crowds as a rule of thumb. Even if no one was staring at him awkwardly, he never much liked the rowdy racket the people made.

Why was everyone making such a big deal out of a book anyway? It wasn't as though it did much to the good of society. There probably wasn't even anything worth learning from a fiction, unlike sacred tomes of magic. Zelgadis felt a prick of urgency and displeasure as he was reminded of his quest to regain his normal human form. Angrily, he randomly picked up a copy of The Mysterious Swordsman from a nearby bookstand to distract himself.

"Hey, this isn't so bad..."

* * *

Just as Lina entered the town square, Amelia arrived too with Raywing and almost landed in the huge fountain, a feature of the area. Suddenly, a huge dome was cast over them, barring the guards from entrance. At the same time, a loud announcement rang throughout the town.

"Dear citizens of Amorteria. I am pleased to inform you that two of the infamous bandits have been apprehended in the Town Square. We beg all civilians to avoid this area and evacuate the town immediately if you have not already done so, as there are many more planning an attack. For this purpose, the shield over Amorteria has been lifted. Guards are to report to Field Camp 4 outside Vault. Thank you."

It was amazing how people would run at the thought of danger even without proof. Within moments the town was almost deserted, save the few who stubbornly refused to leave.

RainWitch phased inside of the dome, what little of her face that could be seen was smiling.

"So. Miral technology, eh?" Lina said, rapping the interior of the shield.

RainWitch nodded. "We had help from a technopathy."

"A what..?"

At this moment, Angel appeared beside RainWitch with a bow and more noticeably, Gourry.

"Gourry!" Lina and Amelia yelled at the same time.

Angel loosened his grip on Gourry's hair and left him fall face flat on the ground.

"Oww.." Gourry clambered to stand, and found that there was a thin band of metal around his neck.

Angel knocked Gourry on his head with his white rod and made him sit cross-legged.

"Don't move, or I'll sever your head."

"That sounds kinda harsh."

"Shut up, you dimwit."

RainWitch coughed loudly. "As you can see, we have taken one of your comrades hostage."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "You don't expect to take over the Inner Barrier with Gourry, do you? He eats too much, he sleeps too much, and he's not the smartest lad around."

"You didn't have to go that far, Lina!"

"It's called haggling the value of a jellyfish, Amelia."

"Even so," RainWitch continued. "We know he is a good friend of yours. And we also know that the princess is an advocate of justice - a goody two-shoes, so to speak."

"So we shall do this. Hand over the princess in exchange for this swordsman, unless you want him killed, or have that on your conscience."

Lina blinked. She would have to employ her lying techniques now. "You don't know he's a good friend. Don't you know? He's a mercenary swordsman. It sure was a waste of money to hire him, though. He eats and complains so much. Go on, get rid of him. You'll be doing us a favour, saving all the troubles of murder for us."

Lina's eyes swept the expressions of her two opponents. Did she go too far?

Gourry began to sweat profusely.

Amelia decided to help. "If I were a true advocate of justice and peace, I would never give myself and Seiruun up for... for.."

Amelia couldn't quite think of a proper and yet demeaning term for Gourry.

"Fine," Angel spat, clearly mistaking Amelia's hesitation for her disgust at what an animal Gourry was. He retracted his blade from Gourry's neck, at the same time phasing him out of the shield with a kick. "Run away, you miserable lump."

Once out, Gourry hammered on the shield and tried to cleave it with his sword to no avail.

"Lina! I'll come back and save you later!!"

With that, Gourry ran from the scene.

"Just stay out, you jellyfish brains..." Lina said exasperated.

* * *

"The Mysterious Swordsman really drank coffee?!" Zelgadis asked, eyes wide.

"Loved it! Here, try some of this," A fellow fan of The Mysterious Swordsman poured a generous mug of dark liquid which Zelgadis, for once, took and drank without suspicion.

"Delicious!" Zelgadis replied promptly, although it tasted vaguely of rotten cabbage juice with mustard.

Suddenly, a deafening sound of raw explosion raked through the skies, as dark clouds dispersed and overall gave the heavens above a dark tinge. The entire street sunk into an eerie silence.

"Dear citizens of Amorteria - " At this, all heads looked up. At what, Zelgadis didn't know. " - I am pleased to inform you that two of the infamous bandits have been apprehended in the Town Square. We beg all civilians to avoid this area and evacuate the town immediately - "

All the people in the vicinity started yelling and hollering, all moving towards one direction - the Gates.

" - if you have not already done so, as there are many more planning an attack. For this purpose, the shield over Amorteria has been lifted - "

Zelgadis' head perked up at this.

"- Guards are to report to Field Camp 4 outside Vault. Thank you."

Amongst all the din the people were making, Zelgadis, who had proceeded rather close to the Town Square already, heard an earsplitting scream echoing off not far away.

"Amelia?"

* * *

"Amelia!" Lina yelled in concern as Amelia was hoisted up by a growth of thick, strong vines that seemed to have its own consciousness. It coiled itself around Amelia's neck, trying to staunch her struggles.

"You... how'd you get those plants here? Can elementals spring flowers out of nowhere now?"

Angel chuckled. "An ambush is nothing if not well-prepared."

Angel threw more seeds in the air and a great carnivorous plant spawned. It was poisonously purple with nasty orange spots. Its teethlike appendages were viciously green and sharp, layers of them over each other as it formed a huge mouth. As Lina watched and Amelia squirmed further, the plant sprouted two more eyeless bulbs that split apart to form a dark void.

A trickle of sweat rolled down Angel's forehead.

_Why does he look like he's straining himself? He attacked Amelia first, but didn't even try to attack me. That carnivorous plant can't hope to catch me with its mouth...._

Lina noticed another thing - that RainWitch was standing in front of Angel, as though she was protecting him. That was odd - indeed she had not yet demonstrated her powers, but was it possible that she was a defence factor?

Lina was snapped out of her reverie as Amelia screamed once again. The vines constricting her started protruding dark, poisonous thorns which cut painfully easily into Amelia's skin.

"BRAM GUSH!!" Lina fired off the spell, fully expecting it to tear the hostile plants into shreds. However, RainWitch stepped forth and deflected the spell with a flutter of her cloak.

Lina grit her teeth. _They're not attacking, just defending. They're biding for time. For what? Reinforcements? Or were they waiting for something to happen? Surrender, perhaps? Or.._

Something wet hit the ground. Lina watched it as the raindrop fell and splash into smaller raindrops that rebounded from the impact of the stone ground.

_Rain._

"Now," RainWitch said, smirking. "Stand there or your friend will be put through an agonizing death."

Lina was frozen to the ground - sadly literally, for the moisture in the air was finally ripe for picking, and RainWitch promptly froze Lina up to her torso.

"Xellos! I know you're there! Give me a hand here!!" Lina yelled to no one in particular.

But, as the devil came when spoke of, Xellos phased happily with Gourry and Filia outside the dome shield.

"You again!" Angel snarled.

"Me," Xellos stated simply. "I might be mistaken, Lina, but did you call for my help?"

"Gloat later, Xellos. Help me out here!"

"I'm afraid I can't, Linny. I can only help when 'absolutely necessary'."

"**CIRCUMSTANCES ARE ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY HERE!!!"** Lina shrieked, gesturing over at her frozen arms and a bloody Amelia who was about to be fed to the Purple Carnivorous plant.

Xellos remained silent and smiling.

"Filia! You can help, can't you?!?"

Filia lowered her head. "I - I'm sorry, Lina. I can't."

"Filia...." Lina said, shocked.

"Hey, Xellos. How about you send me in there?" Gourry said, after continued failures in his attempt to enter the dome.

"With a broken sword that could be manipulated by the enemy as a form of weapon?"

"Ah..."

"Well do something!!!" Lina yelled as her feet began to feel the effects of frostbite and Amelia became faint, slumping in the vice grip of the vines.

"Ah!" Xellos said cheerfully as Zelgadis could be seen running from not afar. "The perfect - "

"AMELIA!" Zelgadis yelled desperately as he watched the plant thrust open its gigantic mouth, the vine slowly lowering Amelia inside...

" - man for the job."

Zelgadis slammed his rock fists on the shield, achieving nothing. Still panting, he faced Xellos.

"Send me in there."

Xellos opened an eye, considering him.

"Say 'please'."

Zelgadis looked into his eyes.

"..please."

Xellos eye closed and his smile looked no different from when they were open, though one could object. He tapped a finger on Zelgadis and they both were transported into the interior of the dome.

* * *

_Amelia slowly opened her eyes. Voices were swimming in her head.. she couldn't see properly, couldn't feel anything but the choking sensation of the sharp vines bound on her tight. Something ... no, someone was flashing by her, shouting her name._

_Who was it?_

_The vines hurt. The jagged, venomous thorns were moving in her.._

_Amelia..._

_There it was again. That voice. It was so familiar._

_She struggled to regain full consciousness, but the dull ache throbbing in her head was too much..._

**"AMELIA!!!"**

Amelia's eyes shot open wide for just a moment. She saw a handsome young man, face masked in concern. He was wearing snow-white robes, face arranged in the utmost concern. Then, slowly, his eyes closed and he smiled.

_Zelgadis?_

Meg: Hey Taka, look! The shield doesn't just keep people out, it turns them into worthless normal humans!

Taka: You do realise you're half a worthless normal human yourself.

Meg: A worthless normal human who is a prodigy.

AC: Hey, doesn't this mean Xellos won't be able to get out?

Anne: Oh, dear. He's in trouble.

Taka: Nah. Meg likes Xellos. He'll be fine.

Meg: Easy for you to say. It's hard to write fighting scenes with people like Xellos without making the power rank seem misplaced.

**Thanks for reading this long chapter which took a day of thinking, because I so totally owe it to you guys!!**

* * *


	13. Shield Hole, Not Designing Hole!

Disclaimer: Dont own no nothing.

Ahh, I really need to prioritise. Something just kept me from continuing. The fact that I'm lazy doesn't help either. If I publish something I regret, then... o_0.

Nevermind. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

I'm sure no one wants to read this portion anyway so let's make it short.

**Hat O' Doom**: *teary eyes* THANKS!!!!

* * *

Amelia felt her shoulders being pushed forcefully backwards and vaguely registered the impact of her body on the ground as she slid towards the edge of the shield.

"ZELGADIS!!!" she screamed, when she remembered that Zelgadis had taken her place in front of the Plant's mouth...

"OWW!!!"

Zelgadis felt a really really sharp prod as Xellos slammed his staff into him in an effort to push him out of the Carnivorous Plant's way. Lina's eyebrow twitched as she saw Zelgadis pushing Amelia to take her place only to see Xellos stab Zelgadis with his staff, sending him crashing into the shield. It was probably the only thing she could twitch. Her limbs were already rendered completely useless.

"What the hell did you do that for?!? That really hurt!! Ouch...I think my jaw's broken..."

"If it was, Zelgadis, I don't think you'd be talking right now."

Filia, Lina and Gourry watched open-mouthed as Xellos' eyes opened for no apparent reason and his pupils rounded. But he still looked like the apprehensive, calculating jerk he was. Not to mention evil.

"Aw, dang," Xellos said, half pouting as he tried to shake his staff off his hand. It was now completely stuck onto him, being part of his existence and all.

Zelgadis wasn't paying any attention to Xellos but instead helping Amelia sit up. She looked pretty bad - her body was practically mangled. Slowly, she managed to sit up and widened her gaze.

"Wow, you look really handsome, Mr. Zelgadis! But I still like your chimera-look more..."

Zelgadis examined himself in the shield as it had mirror-like properties. "Hmm, you do?"

"Yes, Zelgadis.."

"ENOUGH!!! This is no time for your emotional frivolities!! We are not -" Angel shouted, a full fleet of hostile plants lined up behind him.

"ENOUGH!!! HELP ME ALREADY, DAMN!" Lina exploded, even louder than Angel.

"Ah." The Slayers scrambled to break Lina free of her frozen chains.

Lina wrenched her leg free from the last piece of ice, only to find that she couldn't stand.

"Ouch.."

"Lina!! Everyone!!" Gourry shouted from outside, banging his fists repeatedly on the shield. His voice became fainter and fainter as the shield turned opaque. Xellos glanced one last time at Filia with curious eyes before she, too, vanished from sight.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Lina said, directing her questions at RainWitch. The rain was much heavier now.

"The Shield has simply materialised into a stronger substance," RainWitch replied, as though that explained anything.

"But the rain's still coming in," Zelgadis said, looking upwards at the baby-blue of the dome-shaped shield. Indeed, rain still fell as though clouds were inside the Shield itself.

"Yes, well, the Miral Shield was _designed_ to do that. Now stand up! We don't have all day."

"Geez, no need to be so -" Lina said, then stopped when she saw Angel's teeth clenched together with great effort.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be powering the shield, would ya?" Lina asked.

"Er.."

"Ah! I knew it! So if we, say, kill you or knock you unconscious, the shield will be off, won't it?"

"Um..!"

"Whoa, struck gold again! Today's a lucky day after all! Amelia, you just sit there and heal. Alright, everyone else, ATTACK!"

"Dug Haut!"

"Digger Bolt!"

"Dynast Breath!"

...Nothing happened.

"WHAT!?!"

Angel laughed. "This is the true intent of the Miral Shield! Though it is still undergoing testing, it seems as though it will prove extremely successful. Imagine, the whole of the Inner Barrier cast with the Miral Shield!"

"Blessed, humble hand of God. Breath of Mother Earth, I pray thee come before me, Show your great compassion to this person and deliver them! RECOVERY!"

Everyone turned to look at Amelia.

"It seems to have no effect on White Magic..." Amelia said, almost as if apologetically. Her wounds healed and she managed to stand up, albeit awkwardly.

"Didn't I say it was still a prototype?!? Besides, White Magic doesn't directly harm us, so we thought we'd just..make thing easier."

"Your country is quite the gentleman," Xellos noted.

"No, actually, the cost of making a Miral Shield is quite high..." RainWitch said, sweatdropping.

"Oh. We see," Zelgadis said.

Then, everyone suddenly reacted and pulled out whatever weapons they had. Lina unsheathed a small dagger, Xellos continued being glued to his staff, Amelia procured a longsword from Zelgadis and Zelgadis - well, basically just Zelgadis.

* * *

While the evil plants curled about and torrents of water sent by RainWitch trashed the Slayers, Zelas was contemplating going down there herself to stop all the hulabaloo. There was a pretty high chance Xellos was going to get killed - and that was really bad, because that'd be a real waste of her essence and her influence, as well as power as a mazoku lord, would dwindle by say, a lot. Plus no one could tame the wolves quite as hilariously as Xellos could.

Dynast and Dolphin were probably watching this right now, she thought. Suddenly Zelas sat upright. It just occured to her that losing Xellos was equivalent to losing a general and a priest - or the other way round - and that meant she'd be like Phibrizzo, only a lot less powerful. (Dead.)

It could invoke a war, two against one. And she would be that one.

Because after losing her priest she would be really ripe for killing.

No!! It wasn't fair!! She was the youngest daughter! You know, the one that always has a happily-ever-after privilege.

If only daddy Shabranigdo won that stupid battle. Stupid Ceiphied.

All right then. It was settled. Losing Xellos would mean losing almost everything, so she had better get down there and started saving her everything. Zelas got up, ready to leave. Then she sat back down when she saw what was happening.

* * *

"Hey Filia, check this out!" Gourry said, suddenly noticing something.

"Hmm?" Filia walked over to listen to whatever Gourry had to say, because for Gourry, an observation was probably far better than a theory.

"Well you see, there isn't any water sliding down on this big circle thing."

Filia blinked, unable to see the point. "Well, yes, you're right, Gourry."

"And, well, I just thought it was strange that water is also zooming inside."

"That's probably because RainWitch is using the rain to battle, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But isn't it kinda weird that the water just keeps going in?"

"You know, Gourry, after you fight with an element, you have to summon it back. The same goes for after throwing away a sword, say, you have to get it back."

"I know, I know! But I think it's a bit too much."

"They_ are_ trying to take over the Inner Barrier, Gourry..."

"All right. Fine. But I'm telling you there's something weird about the amount of water going in."

* * *

"Uhh... Lina!!" Amelia said, prancing about. As she was the shortest, the water in the shield was rising rapidly up to her waist. She could hardly swing a sword in these circumstances.

"Whoa!! I thought I was getting wet but this is practically a lake! Don't tell me you planned this!"

"Well - er, of course we did!"

"That tone suggests something else," Zelgadis said skeptically. At the same time, the evil plants exploded due to overwatering.

"You idiot!" Lina spluttered as another gush of water choked her. "You designed for water to get in but not out?!?"

"Ehe..."

RainWitch had already stopped collecting water into the shield, but the rain was practically **pouring **andthere wasn't much anyone could do about it. Lina and Amelia were already floating to get their heads out of the water. Zelgadis was having a really hard time.

"Xellos?!? You can't swim?!?"

"Well I never really had to you see, Miss Lina."

"Then how are you keeping afloa - woah!"

Beneath the ripples of the water surface, Amelia could see that Xellos was standing on his staff.

"Wasn't it stuck on your hand Xellos-san?"

"It think it's fine as long as it sticks to me, Amelia."

"I can't believe you don't know how to swim," Zelgadis said, he himself stepping on Xellos' staff. "In all your centuries of existence and pretense of being a human, didn't you ever have to swim?"

"What kind of human circumstances would I be forced to swim!?"

At the same moment, Angel was also bickering with RainWitch.

"You and Lizzie were making the shield to suit YOUR needs and you didn't think that all this rain would have to _go somewhere_?!?"

"Shut up. It's not like you helped any."

"ARGH, that's it, I'm getting Lizzie to redesign this thing. Goodness knows how much that'll cost..."

"QUIET!!" Lina screamed. "All right, Angel, if that's really your name, hurry and deactivate the shield already. Obviously neither of us are going to win while getting drowned."

"No way! The moment I deactivate the shield you're going to Dragon Slave us off the Inner Barrier."

"Uh -" Xellos began.

"Y-You wouldn't do that, would you Lina?" Amelia and Zelgadis said at the same time.

"Well it's your fault for picking a fight with us!! Why don't you go bother my sister instead, she's more powerful!!"

"Lina, I -"

"Exactly why we wouldn't bother when your stupid princess is right over here!!!"

"Um, Lina.."

"WHAT!?"

"It's just.. we're running out of time." Xellos pointed at the water level, which was reaching the neck area already.

"All right Angel, spill and tell us where's the thing that absorbs power from you."

"Well it's right over here.." Angel pulled back his sleeve to reveal a jewel-like object encrusted on his shoulder.

"Alright, prepare yourself!" Lina grabbed Zelgadis' arm, ready to use it like a hammer.

"No! Don't destroy it, that way the shield'll never be deactivated. It's programmed that way so that if we lost the opponent would die trapped inside the shield as well," RainWitch said, flinging Zelgadis' arm aside, almost causing him to fall.

"Then what are we going to do?" Amelia chewed her lip.

"Easy. We knock him unconscious, or seal his powers away."

"RainWitch!! Are you trying to finish me off?!"

"Well it's the only way we're going to get out, so..."

"Alright, what was the original way to get out?" Zelgadis asked.

"Um..."

There was a very pregnant pause.

"DAMN YOU LIZZIE!!!!!"

"Alright then. In that case, if you please, Zelgadis."

"My pleasure."

"Noo! What're you doing?!? Stop! STOP!"

PLEAACK.

The shield slowly disintegrated, and all the water was let out to wash over a dumbfounded Filia and an unwary Gourry.

"Another happy ending," Xellos said as his pupils narrowed back to form the usual shard-like shape. His eyes closed. Nothing wrong there.

"Let's go, Filia."

Xellos and Filia vanished, as did RainWitch and Angel.

Lina remained sitting, her feet still limp and cold.

"Why the hell are we always left behind!?"

Gourry's stomach growled.

"Oh, shut up."

Lina's stomach growled.

Zelgadis sighed.

Amelia sighed even louder.

* * *

All right, so maybe there wasn't anything emotional in this one.

But I hope you smiled!

..somewhere...


End file.
